


Thicker than Blood

by susiedrae



Series: The Chronicles of Yunalesca Farseer [2]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiedrae/pseuds/susiedrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to "Silver Palms and a Silver Dragon," in which Yuna and Eragon carry on in the wake of Ajihad's death. With the Varden reeling and the war steadily becoming more and more open, the two Riders and their companions are forced to seek help. Remembering Arya's lessons might help, but Yuna and Eragon may still be in over their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Council

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be romance in this story, but I will try to keep it from being a very focal part of the story. I've read too many stories ruined by romance so I hope to maintain Yuna and Eragon's integrity despite their budding relationship. They may care for each other a great deal, but there is always a war on.

It was still surreal.

 _Ajihad is dead. Ajihad is dead._ The words repeated in Yuna's head, an unwanted mantra. Yuna shook her head clear of the thoughts but they only moved on to replay everything that had occurred since the ambush that had taken the lives of the Varden's beloved leader and seventeen of its men.

Arya returned very late that night, weary and sore. Her elven agility and magic helped little when chasing the urgals who had escaped after the ambush, taking the Twins with them. While no one was particularly fond of the Twins, they were fairly strong magic users and knew a good deal about the Varden's inner workings. It was almost good news when Arya revealed one of the Twin's purple robes, torn and bloodied, and explained that she had found it along the end of a near-endless chasm. She had tried to scry the Twins, only to see the blackness of the void.

Everyone had left once Arya had said her piece. Orik went to tell Hrothgar the news. Jörmundur then left with Ajihad's body, taking it to a secure location to rest before the funeral in just two days. Eragon, Yuna, and the two dragons were led to an old guardroom on Tronjheim's bottom level. It was large but felt cramped due to the low ceiling and dark walls. With the two dragons occasionally loosing small jets of flame, it grew hot and stifling too quickly. Because of that, Yuna spent most of her time wandering through Tronjheim, talking with the survivors of the battle, now named the Battle of Farthen Dûr. Everyone wore haunted expressions and wore dark clothing in remembrance of their fallen leader. Many women wore black lace veils to cover their faces.

Yuna was saddened to see how many of them were not inclined to speak to her. The majority of the men only bowed, murmuring "Argetlam" respectfully and disappearing before she could say a word.

 _Little one,_ Arget called. Yuna looked up instinctively before chuckling at herself. She was inside Tronjheim. There was no room for Arget to maneuver in the air.

_What is it?_

_Eragon and Saphira are going to the kitchens. Would you like them to wait for you?_

Yuna paused. It would be a welcome distraction from the depressing aura emanating from the Varden's population.

_Tell them that I'll meet them there. Are you going to join us?_

_Now I am,_ Arget responded, his mind contented.

Yuna turned on her heel and followed the now-familiar route to the kitchens.

* * *

When she arrived, Eragon was already eating. Yuna noted with concern that he seemed to be picking at the stone platter more than eating the food on it.

"Hello," she greeted, forcing her voice to take a cheerful tone.

"Hey," Eragon smiled back. "I saved you an apple."

"Thanks," Yuna said, accepting the green fruit. She took a bite out of it, settling beside Eragon on the bench. After a moment, she spoke. "You should eat. I hear that the Council of Elders is meeting to talk about Ajihad's successor."

"Who?" Eragon asked blankly. Yuna sighed patiently.

"The Council of Elders. Basically, it's three men and two women that were Ajihad's advisors and elected by the people. Jörmundur is on the council. The other men are named Umérth and Falberd. The women are Sabrae and Elessari."

"And you know this... How?" Eragon asked, still blank. Yuna rolled her eyes.

"I'm not just walking around. I've been talking to everyone who deigns to say something more meaningful than 'Argetlam' before they leave. You'd be surprised how much you can learn."

"You're always going to be the thinker between the two of us," Eragon shrugged. Yuna only smiled.

"Well one of us has to think." Yuna paused to take another bite out of her apple.

"So who do you think will take control of the Varden?" Eragon asked curiously. Yuna shrugged.

"Not anyone from the Council. Jörmundur has the military experience but isn't very tactful with politics from what I've heard. The other four have the opposite problem: too much politics, not enough military. They're already too cautious of each other in any case."

"So who do you think?" Eragon repeated. Yuna shrugged.

"I don't know. Politics are a messy business. You've only been given a crash course. You don't understand the hidden meanings behind gestures. For example, if the dwarven clans give Hrothgar too much trouble, he'll have to support a weaker candidate to avert a civil war. That will no doubt please the Council if they have someone they can strongly influence or even control," Yuna said, shaking her head. Eragon appraised her for a moment.

"How do you know all this?"

Yuna glanced up from her apple.

"I guess I've never told you," she realized. "My family in Lairan was from nobility. Before you ask, we weren't wealthy. Either way, it actually complicated things when I went to Emelan but I learned how to deal with nobles during my first week and quickly made up my mind to spend my time with commoners and Traders. It was so much simpler."

Eragon turned slightly green and Yuna's eyes narrowed concernedly.

"Are you alright?"

"You're of noble birth?" he asked, his thoughts going to that damned fortune he had received in Teirm. Yuna sighed, crossing her arms.

"Yes, but I'm still me. Yuna Esmesdaughter, Yunalesca ei Caine, same person. And _you_ , Eragon Shadeslayer, should eat something while you have the chance," Yuna said, poking him in the shoulder.

Eragon complied and began to eat.

Just as he was finishing, a pale-looking boy appeared beside the table. He eyed Saphira and Arget nervously, as if he were afraid that they'd try to eat him.

"Yes?" Yuna asked as Eragon swallowed. The boy started before bowing hurriedly, clearly flustered.

"You have been summoned, Argetlam, to speak before the Council of Elders."

"Would they like to speak with both of us together?" Yuna asked warmly. The boy nodded, the movement nervous. "Very well."

Eragon finished quickly and glanced at Saphira before standing, joining Yuna, Arget, and the boy by the door.

"What are you called?" Eragon asked as they were led through the tunnels. He had learned not to ask for someone's name.

"Jarsha, sir," the boy responded brightly.

"That's a good name. You carried your message well; you should be proud," Eragon said warmly. Jarsha beamed and hastened forward, a new spring in his step and his chest puffed out proudly.

They soon reached a stone door which Jarsha pushed open. The room inside was built into a circle with a sky blue dome decorated to depict the constellations above. A round marble table inlaid with the crest of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum- a hammer with twelve stars- stood in the center of the chamber. Seated at one end of the table were the five men and women that made up the Council of Elders. Jörmundur was joined by two men, one tall and somewhat gangly while the other being short and rather stout, and two women, one with pinched lips and elaborately rouged cheeks and the other with an immense mound of grayed hair sitting atop her warm features. Her matronly face was at odds with the dagger hilt poking out from her bodice.

"You may go," Jörmundur said to Jarsha. The youth bowed quickly before departing, closing the stone door after him.

Eragon and Yuna walked in step to the middle of a swath of empty chairs, arranging it so that the council members would have to turn to look at them. Saphira and Arget settled directly behind them, their heads held high above their riders.

Jörmundur stood half-way and bowed slightly to the two riders before reseating himself.

"Thank you both for coming, Eragon, Yunalesca, even though you have suffered as well." Yuna mentally grimaced at the use of her full name but did not interrupt. "This is Umérth, Falberd, and Sabrae and Elessari," he introduced, gesturing to each Council Elder.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Jörmundur said, his voice growing serious, "we face a crisis the must be dealt with quickly and effectively. If we don't choose Ajihad's successor, someone else will. Hrothgar has already contacted us to convey his condolences. While he was more than courteous, he is sure to be forming his own plans even as we speak. We must also consider Du Vrangr Gata, the magic users. Most of them are loyal to the Varden, but it's difficult to predict their actions even in the best of times. They might decided to oppose our authority for their own advantage. That is why we need your assistance to provide the legitimacy required by whoever is to take Ajihad's place."

Falberd, the short and stout man, pulled himself to his feet and planted his hands on the table.

"The five of us have already decided whom to support. There is no doubt among us that it is the right person. But, before we reveal who it is, you must give us on your word of honor that whether you agree or disagree with us, nothing of our discussion will leave this room."

 _They are right to ask for that. It is a simple enough thing, and not binding,_ Yuna reasoned. Arget hummed behind her in agreement.

"You have my word," Yuna decided. Eragon nodded as well.

"You have my word as well. Now, who do you want to lead the Varden?"

"Nasuada."

Yuna's eyes stayed trained on the council members though Eragon looked down.

_They are playing some angle._

"I would support Nasuada in her leadership, but there is one thing that concerns me," Yuna said carefully. "Nasuada is not much older than I am myself and, while I know little of her past, I cannot help but wonder if she has enough experience."

Elessari smiled, pressing herself against the table's edge as she leaned towards the riders.

"I had already been here for seven years when Ajihad joined the Varden. I've watched Nasuada grow up from a darling girl to the woman she is. A trifle light-headed occasionally, but a good figure to lead the Varden. The people will love her. Now I," she gestured to herself, her hand brushing her collarbone, "and my friends will be here to guide her through these troubled times. She will never be without someone to show her the way. Inexperience should be no barrier to her taking her rightful position."

 _There it is,_ Yuna said to Arget. _They wish to control her. 'A good_ figure _to lead the Varden.'_

 _Their plan will not work, even if Nasuada does agree to take control of the Varden. She is strong-willed and very similar to Ajihad. She will allow none to control her,_ Arget said, a fierce satisfaction emanating from his thoughts. The satisfaction drifted to Yuna as she realized that he was completely right.

Neither let the revelation show on their face.

"Ajihad's funeral will be held in two days," Umérth said, adding in his own bit. "Directly afterward, we plan to appoint Nasuada as our new leader. We have yet to ask her, but she will surely agree. We want you to be present at the appointing so that no one, not even Hrothgar, can complain about it and to swear fealty to the Varden. That will give back the confidence Ajihad's death has stolen from the people and prevent anyone from trying to splinter this organization."

 _Fealty!_ Arget's thoughts were tinged with anger. _They want you to serve their own needs alone. Notice how they want you to swear allegiance to the Varden, not to Nasuada._

 _They want to be the ones to appoint her as well. That would indicate that the council is more powerful than she. They don't want Eragon, Arya, or I to do it for that would mean placing ourselves over the Varden. Well played, Council... They assert their superiority over Nasuada, gain control over us, and have their new puppet publicly endorsed by_ two _riders and dragons. None could fault them._

"What happens if I decided not to accept your offer?" Eragon asked. Yuna groaned internally.

 _He doesn't understand politics,_ she lamented to Arget.

"Offer?" Falberd echoed, seeming puzzled. "Why, nothing, of course. Only it would be a terrible sight if you're not present when Nasuada is chosen. If the hero of the Battle of Farthen Dûr ignores her, what can she think but that a rider has spited her and found the Varden unworthy to serve? Who can bear such a shame?"

Eragon was silent for quite some time, conversing with Saphira, before he suddenly nodded.

"As you wish; I shall attend Nasuada's appointment."

Eyes turned to me and I kept my eyes level on the group, refusing the break eye contact until they did.

"And what of me? I am not the hero of Farthen Dûr. Nasuada knows my mannerisms well from our accidental meetings throughout Tronjheim since the battle and will know not to be offended from any neglect I show." Yuna was lying through her teeth, but the Council didn't know that. "I understand and agree with much of what you are saying but I also possess the gift of independence. Neither this council nor Ajihad's successor, whoever that may be, has any claim to me. I am not a piece of land to be bought or sold amongst leaders just as I am not a sword for hire. If I fight for anyone, it will be because my own heart leads me to fight."

"I will not lie, Yunalesca," Umérth said, again earning prickling her agitation at the use of her name. "If Eragon pledges his support for the Varden and you do not, there will be unease within the people. There will be assumptions that Nasuada has some hidden fault that Eragon was not trusted to know. Her power will be faulted and the Varden weakened."

"Even so," Yuna started again, ready to lie again. "I do not begin to understand the complexities of politics. I am too humble to presume to know the difficulties of your lives. But there is one thing that I cannot help but remember. The riders of old were always fiercely independent of the kings and leaders of the realms they protected. After Brom had stolen Saphira's egg from Gil'ead, he and the elves devised a plan so that the new rider would not be tied to either race for any longer than their training demanded. Ajihad himself expressed a wish for both Eragon and myself to remain independent so that the balance of power would not be upset by our presence."

"The riders of old are no longer here to help us, Yunalesca," Sabrae cut in. "Your independence from the affairs of mortal men is a wonderful idea, but it is an idea that we cannot achieve without overthrowing this government."

 _She is right but I don't like this,_ Arget murmured. Yuna kept her eyes trained on the council.

"I could name a variety of ways through which I could maintain independence. The first comes to mind involves jumping on Arget's back and flying until exhaustion forces us to stop, leaving the Varden alone in this war. But I do not want to do that. I have traveled across Alagaësia from Carvahall to Furnost. I have seen the destruction and death Galbatorix inflicts on his own people and I tell you now that I have no love for him. But know that I have no reason to fight exclusively for the Varden."

I paused, letting my words sink in.

"However, I will not abandon the Varden. I shall attend Nasuada's appointment, in the case that she accepts."

Jörmundur looked relieved before he trained his expression. Yuna noted that others in the room displayed likewise signs of calm and satisfaction.

"Good, good. Then we have only one more matter to deal with before you go: Nasuada's acceptance. There's no reason to delay, with all of us here. I'll send for her immediately. And Arya too- we need the elves' approval before making this decision public. It shouldn't be too difficult to procure. Arya cannot go against our council _and_ the two of you. She will have to agree with our judgment."

"Wait," Elessari commanded. There was a steely glint in her eyes. "Your word, though, riders. Will you give it in fealty at the ceremony?"

"Yes, you must do that," Falberd agreed immediately. "The Varden would be disgraced if we couldn't provide you with every protection."

Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"Once outside these mountains, we shall see who will need protection from the Empire's armies. Though I should warn you, I would not mention a need to protect me in front of Arget again." The silver dragon growled to back her words. "He gets rather protective."

 _Yes, I do,_ he growled even louder, a threat underlying in his narrowed eyes. Falberd paled slightly but gave the dragon only half a nod as acknowledgment.

Eragon was silent during the exchange, still speaking with Saphira.

"I'll give it," he said slowly. All around the table were signs of relaxation before the men and women remembered that Yuna had not yet answered.

"I have said that I shall not leave the Varden. Undying loyalty is earned, not given away," Yuna decided. She noted how many of the men and women's eyes narrowed but none spoke as Jörmundur called for Jarsha to fetch Nasuada and Arya. Once he had scampered away, the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.


	2. Nasuada's Mission

When the door finally opened again, everyone turned expectantly. Nasuada entered first, chin held high and eyes steady. She wore an embroidered black gown that was darker even than her skin and broken only by a royal purple sash stretching from her shoulder to her hip. Arya was just behind her, her stride lithe and smooth like a cat's. Finally came Jarsha, openly awestruck. He was soon dismissed.

Jörmundur helped Nasuada into a chair and Arya stood a distance from the table, watching the Council Elders guardedly.

"Arya," Jörmundur acknowledged with a nod. "Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad, the Council of Elders wishes to formally extend its deepest condolences for the loss you, more than anyone else, have suffered..." As Yuna fumed that the council hadn't sent their condolences sooner, Jörmundur lowered his voice. "You have our personal sympathies as well. We all know what it is like to have a family member killed by the Empire."

"Thank you," Nasuada murmured, her eyes lowering. She sat, shy and demure, with an air of vulnerability. She was nothing like the girl Eragon remembered from their meeting in the dragonhold but Yuna was only saddened to see that the girl's grief had not abated even slightly.

"Although this is your time of mourning, a quandary exists that you must resolve. This council cannot lead the Varden. And someone must replace your father after the funeral. We ask that you receive the position. As his heir, it is rightfully yours. The Varden expect it of you."

Nasuada bowed her head, her eyes watering. When she spoke, her voice was heavy with grief.

"I never thought I would be called upon to take my father's place so young. Yet... if you insist it is my duty... I will embrace the office."

Yuna could not help but notice the triumphant pleasure that was evident on the Council's face.

"We do insist," said Jörmundur, "for your own good and the good of the Varden." The other four council members added in various expressions of support, which Nasuada accepted with sad smiles. Sabrae threw angry glances to both Eragon and Yuna when they did not join in, though Yuna was proud to see that, when she returned the glare, Sabrae shrunk back. Arya gave no reaction to the council's announcement.

"Will the elves find this agreeable?" Falberd asked, turning to Arya. She stared at him silently until he fidgeted under her piercing gaze. She raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"I cannot speak for my queen, but I find nothing objectionable to it. Nasuada has my blessing."

Her remark clearly pleased the council. Nasuada thanked her and turned to Jörmundur.

"Is there anything else that must be discussed? For I am weary." The man shook his head sympathetically.

"We will make all the arrangements. I promise you won't be troubled until after the funeral," he vowed. Nasuada thanked him before dismissing the council, much to Umérth's silent protests.

"Eragon, Yuna, will you please stay?" she asked as the council began to file out. Falberd lingered by the door until it was clear that she would not speak until she was left alone with the riders. Arya shot the riders a worried and apprehensive glance before departing, closing the door behind her.

Nasuada paused, sitting so that she was partially turned away from the riders and dragons. She was silent for a moment.

"So, we meet again. Neither of you have greeted me. Have I offended you, Eragon, Yuna?" she asked.

"No, Nasuada; I was reluctant to speak for fear of being rude or foolish. Current circumstances are unkind to hasty statements," Eragon said carefully.

"I didn't want to give the Council the privilege of dragging a pleasant remark out of me," Yuna said, her voice playful.

"Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya... There, now we may speak without being overheard by man, dwarf, or elf," Eragon said confidently. Yuna smiled.

"I'm glad I spoke before you used that."

 _You should be careful to avoid enemies,_ Saphira said, brushing her mind against Yuna's. Yuna shrugged as Nasuada's posture softened.

"Thank you, Eragon. You don't know what a gift that is." Her voice was stronger, her words more confident than before.

_Little one, tell her that I grieve for her. And tell her that she must stay strong, as the Varden will only be as strong as its leader in these times of battle._

Yuna repeated the words as Eragon repeated Saphira's. They were similar and Nasuada smiled gladly.

"Ajihad was a great man- his name will always be remembered... There is something I must tell you. Before Ajihad died, he charged me, commanded us," he said, gesturing between he and Yuna, "to keep the Varden from falling into chaos. Those were his last words."

"We have agreed to keep his words a secret due to the implications, but you have a right to know," Yuna cut in. "I'll support you in your leadership. I have no want for your burden."

"Nor do I," Eragon assured her. Nasuada only laughed.

"I know why you were here before me and what the council is trying to do. Do you think that in the years I served my father, we never planned for this eventuality? I expected the council to do exactly what it did. And now everything is in place for me to take command of the Varden."

"I thought they'd have a harder time than they thought in controlling you," Yuna beamed. Nasuada smiled, but it did not quite reach her eyes.

"I should hope so. Continue to keep Ajihad's instruction secret. It would be unwise to bandy it about, as people might take it to mean that he wanted you to succeed him, and that would undermine my authority and destabilize the Varden. He said what he thought he had to in order to protect the Varden. I would have done the same. My father..." Her voice faltered briefly. "My father's work will not go unfinished, even if it takes me to the grave. That is what _I_ want you, as riders, to understand. All of Ajihad's plans, all his strategies and goals, they are mine now. I will not fail him by being weak. The Empire _will_ be brought down, Galbatorix _will_ be dethroned, and the rightful government _will_ be raised."

"And what of me, Nasuada? What shall I do in the Varden?"

"I've already made it abundantly clear that I won't let them control me," Yuna shrugged. "Arya will probably be annoyed with how I said it, but they needed to hear it."

"And you are right to be beyond their control. Eragon, you are a hero to the Varden and the dwarves. Even the elves will hail your victory over Durza when they hear of it. If you go against the council or me, we will be forced to yield, for the people will support you wholeheartedly. Yuna, Eragon owes you a life-debt in the eyes of the people. You are the savior of their hero. That makes both of you the most powerful people in the Varden. Though if you accept my leadership, you will go with Arya to the elves, be instructed there, then return to the Varden."

_She speaks sense. The old two-legs would be fools to attempt to control us. It is good that you agreed to nothing._

_Even so, they didn't ask_ you _to swear allegiance,_ Yuna reminded him. He snorted.

 _Humans are not the brightest of creatures. Many regard me as a mere animal,_ he said, his voice lilted with humor.

_We shall have to see to it that they think otherwise the next time we see them._

Both paused when Eragon drew Saoirse and walked to Nasuada. Her eyes flickered with fear, darting toward the door, and she slipped a hand into a fold in her dress and grasped something, most likely a dagger. Eragon stopped before her and knelt, his blade flat in his hands.

"Nasuada, Saphira and I have been here for only a short while. But in that time we came to respect Ajihad, and now, in turn, you. You fought under Farthen Dûr when others fled, including the two women of the council, and have treated us openly instead of with deception. Therefore, I offer you my blade... and my fealty as a rider."

He spoke with a sense of finality and surprise flitted across Nasuada's face. She grasped Saoirse's hilt and lifted it, staring at its silver blade before placing the tip on Eragon's head.

"I do accept your fealty with honor, Rider, as you accept all the responsibilities accompanying the station. Rise as my vassal and take your sword."

Eragon stood, accepting his sword back. He sheathed it and smiled broadly.

"Now I can tell you openly as my master, the council made me agree to swear to the Varden once you were appointed. This was the only way Saphira and I could circumvent them."

Nasuada laughed with true delight as Yuna grinned proudly.

"Ah, I see you have already learned how to play our game. Very well, as my newest and only vassal, will you agree to give your fealty to me again- in public, when the council expects your vow?"

"Of course."

"Good, that will take care of the council..."

"Don't expect my blade yet, Lady Nasuada," I grinned as her eyes flickered perhaps subconsciously towards the female rider. "I'm trying to stay the neutral party in as many species as I can."

Her eyes lit with humor as she shook her head.

"I would not ruin your goals, then," she said earnestly. "But now, I must ask you both to leave me. I have much planning to do, and I must prepare for the funeral... Remember, Eragon, the bond we have just created is equally binding. I am as responsible for your actions as you are required to serve me. Do not dishonor me."

"Nor you I."

With that, the four were dismissed and Nasuada left alone.

 _This way,_ Saphira said, nosing Eragon. She gave no other explanation and began walking away, leaving Eragon to explain her order to Yuna and Arget.

 _I wonder who Eragon will let himself be sworn to next,_ Yuna murmured, chuckling. Arget's sides rumbled with amusement.

_The dwarves. I'm sure of it._

The two watched with amusement as Saphira snorted angrily, releasing a thin tongue of fire from her nostrils. One of the tendrils licked Eragon's shoulder, making him jump back with a yelp.

"You okay, Shadeslayer?" Yuna said, stifling a laugh as best she could. Eragon spun to glare at her.

"It's not funny!" he said angrily. Yuna raised an eyebrow, hugging her ribs.

"It's pretty funny," she disagreed.

Eragon grumbled to himself before falling to a moody silence. Yuna hesitated before moving closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist comfortingly.

"I shouldn't have laughed," she admitted quietly. Eragon relaxed immediately, smiling, and the tension disappeared at once.

Saphira led them to the Tronjheim library, taking them into the shelves of books. She stopped suddenly before an alcove. In it, a table was situated. Arya sat at one end of the table. She was tense and more agitated than they had seen her. One hand rested on her sword's hilt.

Eragon and Yuna settled at the table so that they were an equal distance from Arya and each other. Arget and Saphira rested at the center of the table so none could escape their gaze.

"What have you done?" Arya asked, her voice surprisingly hostile.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"What have you promised the Varden? _What. Have. You. Done?_ "

Yuna made the mistake of letting Eragon respond.

"We only did what we had to. I'm sorry if our actions upset you, but there is no cause to be angry."

"Fool! You know nothing about me. I have spent seven decades representing my queen here- fifteen of which I bore Saphira's egg between the Varden and the elves. In all that time, I struggled to ensure the Varden had wise, strong leaders who could resist Galbatorix and respect our wishes. Brom helped me by forging the agreement concerning the new rider- you, Eragon. Ajihad was committed to you remaining independent so that the balance of power would not be upset. Now I see you siding with the Council of Elders, willingly or not, to control Nasuada! You have overturned a lifetime of work! _What have you done?_ "

Struck with shock, Eragon dropped all pretense and explained why he had agreed to the council's demands and how he and Saphira attempted to undermine them. When he had finished, Yuna explained her hand in the situation.

"So," Arya stated once both had finished talking.

"So," Eragon echoed.

Arya leaned back, studying both of them.

"Your position is not what I would wish, but better than I had hoped. I was impolite; Saphira... and you... understand more than I thought. Yuna, you and Arget were right to reject their offers. Your compromise will be accepted by the elves, though you must never forget your debt to us for Saphira. There would be no riders without our efforts."

"The debt is burned into my blood and my palm," Eragon said seriously. Yuna smiled at Arget.

"I owe you personally for bringing me Arget, although we have no idea how," she said, her voice quiet.

Silence fell on the group once more and Eragon cast about for a new topic.

"You have been gone for such a long time; do you miss Ellesméra? Or did you live elsewhere?"

"Ellesméra was, and always shall be, my home," Arya said, not looking at Eragon but instead looking behind him, as if she were seeing her home. "I have not lived in my family's house since I left for the Varden, when the walls and windows were draped with spring's first flowers. The times I've returned were only fleeting stays, vanishing flecks of memory by our measurement."

"It must be hard to live among all these dwarves and humans without any of your kind," Yuna noted. She felt a pang of homesick before her eyes caught Arget's shining scales in her peripheral vision and, just like that, it was vanished.

"You speak of humans as if you weren't one," Arya noted, a slight smile playing about her lips. Yuna shrugged.

"This is a very different culture than what I was grown into. Even then... I feel as if I'm something else... A mixture between two races. Arget is within me just as I am within him. Often times it is as if we are the same mind, just separated into two bodies."

"That is how it should be. A pact more ancient and powerful than you can imagine links you. You won't truly understand what it means to be a rider until your training is completed. But that must wait until after the funeral. In the meantime, may the stars watch over you."

She departed without another word, leaving without a backwards glance.


	3. Unwinding

The next morning, Yuna found herself at the training grounds sparring with the bravest of the men. There weren't many who would try their blade against hers but those who did often came back for more, ensuring a steady stream of competitors.

"Dead," she said, her breathing labored as she leveled her sword at a man's throat. "How many was that?"

"Nineteen," Fredric called back, his voice faltering slightly.

This was the newest game. After being able to defeat many of the men individually in less than a minute, Fredric had challenged her to take on groups of willing men. It was difficult because she couldn't actually use deadly force and she'd have to heal any damage she accidentally caused afterwards, sapping her strength for the next round.

Yuna took a steadying breath as she turned to Fredric.

"Now if only Arya would come out here," she chuckled. "Then I might be able to get some _real_ practice in."

"Come on, Yuna, you've already beat the men. Don't make fun of them," a familiar voice called. Yuna turned, a smile on her face that grew even broader as she saw the quickly approaching trio.

"Eragon, Saphira, Orik!" she called happily. She waved goodbye to Fredric and left to meet the three in the middle. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hrothgar wishes to speak to you and Eragon, if you are free," Orik said. Yuna chuckled, shaking her head slowly.

"For the forty-second dwarf king? I think I can pencil him in," Yuna joked. Orik laughed under his breath, smiling under his beard.

"He will be pleased to hear that," he said playfully. Arget greeted the dwarf with a friendly growl and Orik bowed his head. "Good morning to you as well."

Orik led them quickly back to Tronjheim, taking a side passageway to avoid seeing the destroyed Isidar Mirthrim's sad remains. The granite doors to the throne room were once again guarded by fourteen dwarves who simultaneously pounded the floor with the hafts of their mattocks. The doors swung open and Orik nodded to the four, ushering them inside.

Though feeling slightly hurried, Yuna and Eragon entered, flanked by Arget and Saphira. They advanced through the dim room, passing the forty-one statues of past kings and the empty alcoves that await future kings. At the foot of the solid black throne, both Eragon and Yuna bowed. The dwarf king inclined his head in returned, the rubies on his golden helm glinting dully in the light. Volund, the ancient war hammer, lay across his mail-sheathed legs.

"Shadeslayer, Yunalesca, welcome to my hall. You have done much since last we met. I was pleased to hear that Morzan's blade has been replaced. May I see the new blade?" the king asked, a curious edge to his voice. Eragon stepped closer to the throne, drawing his blade before resting it in his hands as he held it up to the king. Hrothgar accepted it and studied it curiously.

"What was used to forge the blade?" Hrothgar asked, looking now to Yuna.

"An alloy I crafted using titanium, copper, and lead," Yuna reported. "I made my own blade using the same alloy and gave the rest to the dwarf who allowed me to use his forge."

"Yes, I heard about that. Many of our smiths have tried to recreate this alloy, but all attempts have been unsuccessful," Hrothgar informed the girl, still studying the blade in his hand. "We had been told of your experience in smithwork, but not of your talent."

"I was lucky enough to have a skilled master. I couldn't forge so much as a nail without his teachings," Yuna said, bowing her head. Hrothgar nodded slowly.

"This is exceptional work. Shadeslayer, you would do well not to lose this blade," Hrothgar said, handing the blade back to its owner. Yuna beamed at his words; Hrothgar was from a clan famous for their metalworking. His compliment was extremely valuable.

"Thank you," she said as Eragon rejoined her.

"Also," Hrothgar rumbled, still speaking to Eragon, "we wish you to keep the armor you wore in the battle of Farthen Dûr. Even now our most skilled smiths are repairing it. The dragon armor is being treated likewise, and when it is restored, Saphira and Arget may use it for as long as they wish, or until they outgrow it. This is the least we can do to show our gratitude. If it weren't for the war with Galbatorix, there would be feasts and celebrations in your name... but those must wail until a more appropriate time."

"You are generous beyond all expectations. We will cherish such noble gifts," Eragon said wholeheartedly.

"There are no words I can give in return for your praise on Saoirse. It means more than any feast or celebration could represent, though I will gladly look forward to the day when we can celebrate Galbatorix's downfall," Yuna agreed.

Though he was clearly pleased, Hrothgar's expression twisted into a scowl.

"We cannot linger on pleasantries, though. I am besieged by the clans with demands that I do one thing or another about Ajihad's successor. When the Council of Elders proclaimed yesterday that they would support Nasuada, it created an uproar the likes of which I haven't seen since I ascended to the throne. The chiefs had to decide whether to accept Nasuada or look for another candidate. Most have concluded that Nasuada should lead the Varden, but I wish to know where you stand on this before I lend my word to either side. The worst thing a king can do is look foolish."

"Saphira and I have agreed to help her. We won't oppose her ascension. And I plead that you do the same; the Varden can't afford to fight among themselves. They need unity."

Hrothgar leaned back at Eragon's words, his eyes turning to Yuna. She spoke carefully, especially since Eragon didn't feel the need to do so.

"I believe that Nasuada would be a very capable leader. Her loyalty to her father and the Varden pressed her to remain and fight even when her peers ordered her away. Thanks to her upbringing, she has not only the delicate tactfulness required for a success in politics, she seems wise though she is not much older than I. Arget and I are supporting her wholeheartedly."

"That relieves me," Hrothgar nodded. "There has been too little concern lately about what is right and good and more about what will bring individual power. It is hard to watch such idiocy and not be angry."

A silence fell in the throne room that grew increasingly uncomfortable as time dragged on.

"What will be done with the dragonhold? Will a new floor be laid down?"Eragon was the first to break it, though he soon after regretted his words as Hrothgar's eyes grew mournful, the lines around his eyes deepening. He seemed exceptionally vulnerable and, when he finally spoke, his words were quiet.

"Much talk is needed before that step can be taken. It was a terrible deed, what was done. Maybe necessary, but terrible. Ah, it might have been better if the urgals had overrun us before Isidar Mirthrim was ever broken. The heart of Tronjheim has been shattered, and so has ours." Hrothgar placed a fist over his breast.

Saphira touched Eragon's mind, her thoughts emanating her remorse and guilt.

 _Little one,_ she spoke to Eragon. _I need to speak with Hrothgar. Ask him: Do the dwarves have the ability to reconstruct Isidar Mirthrim out of the shards?_

Eragon obeyed, though not quite sure why. Once he was finished, Hrothgar began muttering in Dwarvish before speaking to the four.

"The skill we have, but what of it? The task would take months or years, and the end result would be a ruined mockery of the beauty that once graced Tronjheim! It is an abomination I will not sanction." Saphira's eyes did not once leave the king.

_Now tell him: If Isidar Mirthrim were put together again, with not one piece missing, I believe I could make it whole once more._

Eragon's jaw fell open in shock and Yuna's brow furrowed in confusion.

 _Do you know what she is saying?_ she asked Arget the silver dragon shook his head slowly.

_Saphira! The energy that would require! You told me yourself that you can't use magic at will, so what makes you sure you can do this?_

_I can do it if the need is great enough. It will be my gift to the dwarves. Remember Brom's tomb; let that wash your doubt away. And close your mouth- it's unbecoming and the king and Yuna are watching._

Eragon finally repeated the offer and Hrothgar straightened as now Yuna gaped at her. She recovered quickly when Arget prodded her thoughts.

_Tell Hrothgar that the debt is mine to pay as well. Isidar Mirthrim will be whole once more if I have anything to do with it._

Yuna sighed and looked to Saphira.

"Arget will join you in this endeavor," she announced.

"Then we will rebuild Isidar Mirthrim, no matter if it takes a hundred years. We will assemble a frame for the gem and set each piece into its original place. Not a single chip will be forgotten. Even if we must break the larger pieces to move them, it will be done with all our skill in working stone, so that no flecks or dust are lost. You will come then, when we are finished, and heal the Star Rose."

"We will come," Eragon and Yuna agreed in unison. Neither had seen the dwarf king so happy.

"Such joy you have given me," he said. "I feel once more a reason to rule and live. If you do this, dwarves everywhere will honor your names for uncounted generations. Go now with my blessings while I spread the tidings among the clans. And do not feel bound to wait upon my announcement, for no dwarf should be denied this news; convey it to all whom you meet. May the halls echo with the jubilation of our race."

They were dismissed after one final bow, leaving the aged king still beaming on his uncomfortably quarried throne. Once out of that hall, they told Orik of what had transpired and the dwarf immediately bent and kissed the ground before both Saphira and Arget.

"A wonder indeed!" he said, rising with a grin. "You have given us exactly the hope we needed to combat recent events There will be drinking tonight, I wager!"

"And tomorrow is the funeral," Eragon said, immediately killing the happy mood.

"Tomorrow, yes," Orik agreed dully before grinning again. "But until then we shall not let unhappy thoughts disturb us! Come!"

Orik dragged the humans through Tronjheim, the dragons following close behind, into a great feast hall where many dwarves sat scattered around the room around stone tables. Orik leapt onto a table and, in a booming voice, proclaimed the news of Isidar Mirthrim. Immediately the dwarves scrambled; a deafening chorus of cheers and shouts rose in the air as they all ran to kissing the floor before the dragons' claws. When they had finally finished praising the two- for now- they abandoned their food and filled their tankards with beer and mead.

Eragon joined the celebrations with an abandon that surprised him and made Yuna roll her eyes. She was careful to avoid alcohol for the entire night. She shuddered to think what could happen if both she and Eragon were horribly hung over during Nasuada's ascension to leadership.

Saphira was eventually convinced to try some mead and, finding that she liked it, a barrel of the liquid was brought out for her. She drained it in just three gulps before tilting her head toward the ceiling and loosing a giant tongue of flame. After several minutes in which Eragon convinced the dwarves she was safe to approach again, they brought her another barrel against the cook's protests and watched as she drained it as well.

Saphira somehow convinced Arget into trying the mead as well. Yuna did not appreciate the enhanced emotions and senses that drifted into her mind with more and more force as he discovered his own fondness for mead. Even so, she avoided anything that could impair her senses or, more importantly, her judgment. After a while, she completely shut him out of her mind, though the absence of his presence made her feel strangely hollow.

The dwarves began to sing together, their voices loud and merry as they stumbled over the words. Arget and Saphira joined along, alternating between humming and roaring to punctuate the words. Eragon joined in as his judgment faded, though his voice was slow and ragged with drink.

Dwarves continued to pour into the feast hall as the news spread like wildfire. Soon enough, hundreds were celebrating, forming a thick ring around Eragon, Saphira, and Arget. Yuna watched from the sidelines as musicians streamed in as well, adding harps, flutes, and lutes into the excitement.

Time began to drag on and Yuna turned to leave, getting tired of the ceaseless party. She was almost at the door when a hand grabbed her wrist. Her hand flew to a dagger before she recognized her assailant.

"Eragon," she said, surprised. His eyes were slightly out of focus and a faint blush highlighted his cheekbones. His hair was out of sorts, brushed this way and that haphazardly.

"Come join the party," he said, his words slurred. Yuna sighed.

"You, Eragon, are very very drunk," she told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you have two options. You can come with me and hopefully sober up before tomorrow or you can go back in there and continue to make a fool out of yourself."

"But I love you," he slurred. He tried to take a step towards her but lost his balance. Yuna stepped forward, catching him before he hit the ground. Eragon only chuckled.

"Wow, you are _gone_ ," Yuna said, shaking her head. She straightened him, leaning him against the wall for good measure.

"And _you_ are..." Eragon paused, thinking hard. "Pretty," he decided finally.

"That's it; I am never letting you so much as _think_ about alcohol again," she groaned. "Honestly. You're going to be complaining about this all day tomorrow and I won't be able to do a damn thing because-"

His lips were suddenly on hers. She began kissing him back before pausing and pushing him away abruptly.

"What is it?" he asked, swaying. Yuna groaned.

"You don't know what you're doing, Eragon."

"Yeah, I do," he said, his voice growing louder.

"No, you-"

"I love you," he repeated, louder. Yuna sighed patiently.

"Not quite the time I've ever wanted to hear those words," she grumbled to herself. She stood, hoisting Eragon to his feet. "Alright, now. Let's get you out of here before you do anything stupid-"

"Hear, hear!" Orik shouted, jumping onto a table again. He had a half-full tankard in one hand, his legs were separated to keep him balanced, and his iron cap was askew atop his head. "At last we have celebrated as is proper. The urgals are gone, the Shade is dead, and we have won!"

The dwarves pounded on their tables in approval.

"But let's not forget the riders who made it happen! To Eragon and Saphira!" Orik shouted. "To Yuna and Arget!"

Eragon pulled away from Yuna and bowed, earning more cheers from the crowd. Further away, still in the ring, Saphira reared and swung a foreleg across her chest, attempting to imitate his move. She tottered and the dwarves, realizing the danger, scurried away from her. With a loud whoosh, Saphira fell backward, landing against a banquet table.

Yuna watched as Eragon tensed before falling to the ground, motionless and silent.

"Eragon? Eragon!" Yuna cried out, running to kneel next to him. She quickly checked him over before forcing a sigh of relief. She glanced up at the dwarves now gathering around him.

"A little too much mead," she reported, forcing a smile. The dwarves all laughed and began walking away, only to turn their attention, and consequently laugh at, Saphira, passed out on a banquet table. Arget was curled up beside the table, his eyes closed. His tail occasionally twitched, betraying his sleeping state.

Yuna groaned.

"This is why I don't drink," she moaned to Orik. The dwarf only laughed, mead sloshing out of his tankard, before rejoining the party.


	4. Making Arrangements

The next day found Eragon and Yuna sitting side by side at a stone table, eating lunch. Saphira and Arget were settled across them, each ripping into a haunch of what might have been a deer.

"Mm, by the way, you are very entertaining when you're drunk," Yuna said, laughing at his expense. Eragon's eyes grew suspicious but he groaned.

"What did I do?" he asked, already regretting his words. Yuna laughed again.

"Not much... Told me that you loved me... Twice," she said, her green eyes dancing. Eragon paused, thinking for a moment, before shrugging, taking Yuna by surprise.

"Glad to know I didn't do anything I wouldn't do sober," he said calmly, stabbing at a mushroom with a fork. Yuna's eyes widened slightly and Eragon looked up at, his eyes sincere. He took her hand, a smile on his face. "Yunalesca ei Caine, I love you."

Yuna beamed, pulling him closer and bringing his lips to hers. After moment, Arget rumbled with laughter and the two broke apart.

 _What?_ Yuna asked tiredly.

 _Turn around,_ Arget laughed. Yuna did and blushed. Jarsha stood behind them, staring at his feet awkwardly.

"Yes?" Eragon asked, smirking towards Yuna.

"Nasuada would like to see you, sir, ma'am. She's waiting in her father's study," he reported, stumbling over his words slightly. Eragon glanced at Saphira as Yuna looked to Arget.

_Are you almost done?_

He snorted but flicked the rest of the venison into his mouth with his barbed tongue.

 _I'm done,_ he said, getting to his feet.

"Alright," Eragon said as Saphira also finished her food. "You can go, Jarsha. We know the way."

"Yes, sir," he nodded before scurrying away. When he had vanished, the four began the long trek to the study. It took nearly half an hour to reach the room thanks to the sheer size of Tronjheim. When they arrived, they were surprised to see that, instead of the two men that had guarded it during Ajihad's reign, an entire squad of warriors stood at the door. They barred the way and alerted Nasuada to their presence, alert for any form of danger.

There was a single change in the study. A small vase of purple flowers rested on the desk close to the edge. The flowers were not immediately noticeable, but they effused a warm summery air into the room. Nasuada was seated at the broad desk, still dressed in mourning clothes.

"Eragon. Yuna." She was neither hostile nor friendly in her acknowledgement. She turned away briefly before her eyes focused on Yuna. "I have debated the wisdom of telling you what I am about to say, Yuna, for I have no illusions of control with you. You are a free agent in the eyes of the Varden but, since you wish for Galbatorix's downfall as well, I've decided to include you in this meeting."

"I appreciate your trust. I shall not betray it," Yuna vowed, knowing that it must have been a difficult choice for the new leader. Nasuada was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I have spent the last few days reviewing the Varden's affairs, such as they are. It was a dismal exercise. We are poor, overextended, and low on supplies, and few recruits are joining us from the Empire. I mean to change that.

"The dwarves cannot support us much longer, as it's been a lean year for farming and they've suffered losses of their own. Considering this, I have decided to move the Varden to Surda. It's a difficult proposition, but one I believe necessary to keep us safe. Once in Surda, we will finally be close enough to engage the Empire directly."

"It would also have the added benefit of convincing the Council that you are not one to be trifled with. If you succeed, you'll have the Varden's loyalty and Surda's strength and people behind you," Yuna reasoned aloud. Nasuada nodded.

"I thought King Orrin didn't dare oppose Galbatorix," Eragon protested. Nasuada smiled grimly.

"His stance has changed since we defeated the urgals. He will shelter and feed us and fight by our side. Many Varden are already in Surda, mainly women and children who couldn't or wouldn't fight. They will also support us, else I will strip our name from them."

"How did you communicate with King Orrin so quickly?" Eragon asked curiously.

"The dwarves use a system of mirrors and lanterns to relay messages through their tunnels. They can send a dispatch from here to the western edge of the Beor Mountains in less than a day. Couriers then transport it to Aberon, capitol of Surda. Fast as it is, that method is still too slow when Galbatorix can still manage to surprise us with an army of urgals. I intend to arrange something far more expedient between Du Vrangr Gata and Hrothgar's magicians before we go."

Nasuada opened a desk drawer, taking out a thick scroll.

"The Varden will depart Farthen Dûr within the month. Hrothgar has agreed to provide us safe passage through the tunnels. Moreover, he sent a fore to Orthíad to remove the last vestiges of urgals and seal the tunnels so no one can invade the dwarves by that route again. As this may not be enough to guarantee the Varden's survival, I have a favor to ask of you."

Both nodded. They had expected something along the lines of a request or order.

"I am yours to command," Eragon said. Yuna shrugged.

"I trust your judgment. What will you have me do?"

"Perhaps... In any case, this is not a command, and I want both of you to think carefully before replying. To help rally support for the Varden, I wish to spread word throughout the Empire that two new riders- named Eragon Shadeslayer and Yunalesca Farseer- and their dragons Saphira and Arget have joined our cause. I would like your permission before doing so, however."

"Farseer?" Yuna asked, amused by the name. Nasuada shrugged.

"We could not have one of you without a title befitting a rider. Brom was right to say that true premonitions are rare. If you continue to have these visions such as the one which warned you of the urgal attack, this war could be won simply because we stay aware of our situation."

"I suppose," Yuna nodded slowly.

 _It is a dangerous gamble... We've never made it clear that we are against the king,_ Arget reminded Yuna. Her lips quirked into a wry smile.

_We haven't exactly done anything to say otherwise._

_Even so. As long as we remain ambiguous, he won't know what to do._

_I do not think it will make much of a difference. More likely than not, he's been waiting to get his hands on us ever since he heard of you._

_Yes, but that does not mean that he wishes to kill us._

_Either way, he would have us killed once he's sure that we have no information about where your egg came from,_ Yuna shot back. Arget's tail twitched.

_If it comes to that, it will be too late for both of us... It seems the wisest choice to along Nasuada continue with her plan. We may only hope to avoid capture._

_Thank you,_ Yuna smiled before turning to Nasuada, only to find Eragon already giving his consent.

"Arget and I have also reached an agreement. If you think this will help to rally support for the Varden, go ahead."

"Thank you. I know it is a lot to ask, especially since you are not officially bound to the Varden," Nasuada said, nodding to Yuna. "Now, as we discussed before the funeral, I expect you to travel to Ellesméra and complete your training."

"With Arya?" Eragon asked.

"Of course. It is a good thing that Arya got her message to Queen Islanzadí. From what I heard, the elves placed wards around the forest to prevent any thought, item, or being enter it through arcane means. I am curious to know how she managed it. But more importantly, I am glad that Islanzadí agreed to support us still. The spellcasters will be much appreciated, and needed, when they arrive."

Nasuada passed the scroll to Eragon, who noticed that it was stamped with a wax sigil.

"This is a missive for Queen Islanzadí, telling her about the Varden's situation and my own plans. Guard it with your life; it would cause a great deal of harm in the wrong hands."

"When will we leave?" Yuna asked as Eragon tucked the scroll into his vest.

"Tomorrow morning... unless you have something already planned?"

"No."

"Nothing."

"Good... You should know, one other person will be traveling with you."

Eragon's and Yuna's curiosity must have shown on their faces for Nasuada elaborated without prodding.

"King Hrothgar insisted that in the interest of fairness there should be a dwarf representative at your training since it affects their race as well. So he's sending Orik along."

"He'll be welcomed with us, I'm sure," Yuna nodded. Even with Orik, they could still manage to fly on dragonback. "Though I hope he's not averse to flying."

"You'll have to negotiate something with him," Nasuada said, chuckling.

"Do you really mean to attack the Empire? You said yourself that the Varden are weak. It doesn't seem like the wisest course. If we wait-"

"If we wait," Nasuada interrupted sternly, "Galbatorix will only get stronger. This is the first time since Morzan was slain that we have even the slightest opportunity of catching him unprepared. He had no reason to suspect we could defeat the urgals so he won't have readied the Empire for invasion."

 _Invasion! And how does she plan to kill Galbatorix when he flies out to obliterate their army with magic?_ Arget questioned, for once seeming truly caught off guard. Yuna moved to repeat the question aloud but Eragon beat her to it.

"From what we know of him, he won't fight until Urû'baen itself is threatened. It doesn't matter to Galbatorix if we destroy half the Empire, so long as we come to him, not the other way around. Why should he bother anyway? If we do manage to reach him, our troops will be battered and depleted, making it all the easier for him to destroy us."

"That doesn't answer the question," Yuna cut in.

"This will be a long campaign. By its end the both of you might be powerful to defeat Galbatorix together or maybe even separately. The elves will have joined us, and their spellcasters are the strongest in the land. No matter what happens, we cannot afford to delay. Now is the time to gamble and dare what no one thinks we can accomplish. The Varden have lived in the shadows for too long. We must either challenge Galbatorix or submit and pass away."

 _She's going to force this into full-war,_ Yuna muttered to Arget. He hummed in acknowledgement.

 _This late into the war, it may be the only thing that can save Alaga_ ë _sia from itself,_ he reasoned. Yuna conceded, nodding.

"But what of you, Nasuada? Will you be safe while we're gone?" Eragon asked. "I must think of my vow. It's become my responsibility to ensure that you won't have your own funeral soon."

Her jaw tightened and she gestured at the door and the squad of warriors beyond it.

"You needn't fear; I am well defended." She looked down. "I will admit... one reason for going to Surda is that Orrin knows me of old and will offer his protection. I cannot tarry here with you and Arya gone and the Council of Elders still with power. They won't accept me as their leader until I prove beyond doubt that the Varden are under _my_ control, not theirs."

She straighten in her seat, squaring her shoulders as she looked at the four.

"Go now, Eragon, Yuna. Gather your supplies and be at the north gate by dawn."

Eragon and Yuna both bowed then left with Saphira and Arget.

While Eragon and Saphira returned to the kitchens for dinner, Yuna and Arget decided to fly around Farthen Dûr, memorizing the details of Tronjheim's flowing walls.

 _Everything is so still here,_ she murmured to Arget. _There is no wind. The dwarves remain still, only watching the rest of the world and joining when they deem necessary._

 _But when they do join, they fight fiercely,_ Arget interrupted, bringing up the image of Hrothgar driving Volund into the skulls of urgals. Yuna chuckled.

_I am glad that we are not an enemy to Hrothgar._

Arget sniffed contemptuously.

_He is hardly knee-high to me. He would be a fool to challenge me._

_We are all fools if we thought to challenge a dragon,_ Yuna laughed. Arget's sides rumbled with laughter and he banked, beginning a slow descent towards the gates to the city mountain.

 _Look,_ Arget said suddenly, swinging his head around to look into the gray landscape below.

 _What?_ Yuna asked, unable to see anything aside from the plain below. Arget did not answer as he changed directions. When they landed, Yuna's eyes noted a small hill nearby, sporting a patch of white. She was about to question what it was when the patch moved about along the hill, revealing Angela, wearing a pale wool tunic.

The herbalist carried a large wicker basket that was all but full of mushrooms and fungi, most of which were unrecognizable.

"Gathering toadstools?" Yuna asked, approaching the mysterious woman. Angela laughed, lowering her basket.

"Hello. And oh no, _toadstools_ is far too general a term. And anyway, they really out to be called frogstools, not toadstools." She lifted an assortment of the 'frogstools' into her hand. "This one is sulphur tuft, this is an inkcap, and here's a navelcap, and dwarf shield, russet tough-shank, blood rin, and that is a spotted deciever. Delightful, isn't it!"

"I thought you had discovered that frogs were really toads in the end," Yuna smiled. "Wouldn't that mean that the proper term would be toadstools after all? And which one is that?"

Angela threw the rider a disparaging glance before turning to the mushroom Yuna gestured to. It had a lightening-blue stem, vivid orange gills, and a glossy black two-tiered cap.

"Fricai Andlát, as the elves might say."

" _Death friend?_ " Yuna asked, raising an eyebrow. Angela only looked at the colorful mushroom fondly.

"The stalk is instant death, while the cap can cure most poisons. It's what Tunivor's Nectar is extracted from. Fricai Andlát only grows in caves in Du Weldenvarden and Farthen Dúr, and it would die out here if the dwarves started carting their dung elsewhere."

Only now did Yuna realize that the small hill was, in reality, a dung heap.

"Hello, Arget," Angela said pleasantly, reaching past Yuna to pat the silver dragon on the nose. Arget blinked before looking pleased. At the same time, Solembum padded into sight, his mouth clamped down on a limp rat. He settled on the ground without acknowledging any of the three and began to nibble on his snack, studiously ignoring them all.

"So," Angela began, tucking back a stray strand of curly hair, "off to Ellesméra?"

"At dawn," Yuna confirmed, not bothering to ask how Angela knew. 'When in doubt, don't ask questions.' That seemed to be the code hovering the mystery of Angela the herbalist.

"Looking forward to it?"

"I'm not quite sure. I don't really know if I'm ready to be trained and just thrown back onto a battlefield...-"

"Well, chipper up! It's not as if it's your execution. And since it's not, _smile_. Jeez, you're as flaccid as Solembum's rat. _Flaccid_. What a wonderful word, don't you think?" she said, not letting Yuna get a word in. Even so, the dragon rider grinned.

"I don't know. I prefer the word ambiguity. Rolls of the tongue," she bantered. Angela winked, gathering her 'frogstools' once more.

"It's fortuitous we meet tonight, as you are about to leave and I... I will accompany the Varden to Surda. As I told you before, I like to be where things are happening, and that's the place."

"So our journey to Du Weldenvarden will be uneventful?" Yuna quipped. Angela shrugged before her eyes darkened seriously.

"Be careful in Du Weldenvarden. Just because elves do not display their emotions doesn't mean they aren't subject to rage and passion like the rest of us mortals. What can make them so deadly, though, is how they conceal it, sometimes for years."

"You sound as if you've been there, or at least have experience with elves. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me."

"No, it shouldn't," she responded, her eyes dancing with warmth. "You wouldn't happen to want that fortune now, would you?"

"I think I have enough to worry about. Learning who might die next, who I'll fall in love with, or how long I'll live won't do anything to help me," Yuna shrugged. Angela only smiled.

"I think we all know who you fell in love with," she winked. Yuna paused before rolling her eyes.

"You predicted that, didn't you? Eragon seemed startled to find that I came from a noble line."

"I don't reveal other people's fates, silly," she grinned. "Oh well. I suppose I won't see you for a while, so farewell, best of luck, avoid roasted cabbage, don't eat earwax, and look on the bright side of life!"

She strolled off, basket in tow, leaving Yuna, Arget, and Solembum behind her. Solembum waited a brief minute before lifting the rat in his mouth once more and padding after Angela, leaving the two in the darkness.


	5. Fare Thee Well

Arget and Yuna appeared at the north gate with just ten minutes to spare. She had slept longer than she intended to and Arget hadn't seen fit to wake her. Orik, Eragon, and Saphira were already waiting by the time they arrived. Eragon had his bracers and greaves on as well as a helm on his head while the rest of his armor stored away with the rest of his belongings. Yuna was also surprised to see Cadoc and Snowfire's reins in Eragon's grasp.

"Sorry, I meant to come earlier," she said breathlessly. Orik only laughed.

"We are still waiting for Arya. Besides, I have something for you, Yuna; a gift from Hrothgar."

He rummaged through his pack quickly before taking out a carefully wrapped package. He pulled the paper away to reveal the silver and sapphire circlet Yuna had been given by the dwarf smith. But now, looking at it, Yuna realized it was different. The largest of the sapphires had been knocked out of place and the space filled with blackened steel. On the steel was now the hammer and stars of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, the clan of both King Hrothgar and Orik.

"Mine king, Hrothgar, desires that I present this circlet as a symbol of the friendship he bears for you. And with it Hrothgar extends an offer to adopt you as one of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, as a member of his own family."

Yuna stared at the circlet in Orik's hands, amazed and speechless.

 _Arget?_ she asked, recovering. The dragon hummed thoughtfully.

_It may be intended as a gift, another sign of otho. It could, however, be a sort of trap. Wear it, and you risk being subject to his will. Reject it and risk insulting Hrothgar, Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, and other dwarves. I think, however, this is the dwarves' attempt to correct the imbalance of power that occurred when Eragon swore fealty to Nasuada. The humans get Nasuada, the dwarves get you, and the elves train you both._

"How often has this been done?" Yuna asked, still apprehensive.

"For a human? Never. Hrothgar argued with the Ingeitum families for a day and a night before they agreed to accept you. If you consent to bear our crest, you will have full rights as clan member. You may attend our councils and give voice on every issue. And, if you so wish, you will have the right to be buried with our dead."

Yuna was struck with the weight of Hrothgar's action. There was no higher honor they could have offered her. Yuna gently took the circlet in her hands, studying the hammer and stars before lifting the circlet onto her head.

"I would be honored to join Dûrgrimst Ingeitum."

Orik nodded with approval before speaking again. He proceeded to guide Yuna through a lengthy vow and blood oath that sealed the deal, officially making her a member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Once it was finished, Orik studied her appraisingly.

"Whatever else the clans may say about this business, you have behaved with integrity and respect. They cannot ignore that." He paused, his face melting into a grin. "We are of the same clan now, eh? You are my foster sister! Under more normal conditions, Hrothgar would have presented your circlet himself and we would have held a lengthy ceremony to commemorate your induction into Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, but events more too swiftly for us to tarry. Fear not that you are being slighted, though! Your adoption shall be celebrated with the proper when you and Arget next return to Farthen Dûr. You shall feast and dance and have many pieces of paper to sign in order to formalize your new position."

"I look forward to it," Yuna beamed. The group fell to a quiet sentence in which Yuna's gaze drifted onto Cadoc and Snowfire. "I thought we were going to Du Weldenvarden on dragonback."

"Only after we stop by Tarnag," Orik said, sounding displeased with the idea. Yuna's suspicions were confirmed by his next words. "I try to keep my feet firmly planted on the ground, but in the interest of time I will yield."

Several minutes passed in which Orik began rolling his axe between his palms. His eyes darted back into Tronjheim impatiently.

"Where are they? Arya said she would be right here. Ha! Elves' only concept of time is late and even later," he laughed. Eragon looked at him with interest.

"Have you dealt with them much?" He asked curiously. Orik only laughed again.

"Eta. Only Arya, and then sporadically because she traveled so often. In seven decades, I've learned but one thing about her; You can't rush an elf. Trying is like hammering a mile- it might break, but it'll never bend."

"Aren't dwarves similar?" Yuna asked interestedly.

"Aye, but stone will shift, given enough time. Of all the races, elves change the least, which is one reason I'm reluctant to go."

"But we'll get to meet Queen Islanzadí and see Ellesméra and who knows what else? When was the last time a dwarf was invited into Du Weldenvarden?"

"Scenery means nothing," Orik said, frowning. "Urgent tasks remain in Tronjheim and our other cities, yet I must tramp across Alagaësia to exchange pleasantries and sit and grow fat as you are tutored. It could take years!"

"I doubt we'll have the luxury of time. Nasuada will want us to rejoin the Varden before long. And so what? You've said yourself that elven blades are unmatched. Perhaps you could convince an elven smith to let you visit their forge. If only I could study smithwork as well," Yuna sighed.

"At last!" Orik exclaimed, straightening. Yuna followed his gaze to see three familiar figures approaching: Jörmundur, Nasuada, and Arya. Nasuada glanced at the circlet adorning Yuna's head but only nodded in acknowledgement.

"I had assumed that you would accept. It gives a semblance of equality, a balance of power. It is probably best that we share loyalties," Nasuada said, her voice gentle but restrained. She stepped closer to Yuna and pressed a small bag of coins into her hands with a meaningful look at Eragon that made Yuna grin.

"Ha, your liegelord trusts me with the money," she teased Eragon. Eragon only rolled his eyes as Nasuada stepped away. Jörmundur stepped up, extending a hand to Eragon. Eragon accepted the hand, shaking it.

"Have a good trip, Eragon. Guard yourself well," he said before stepping to Yuna. He bowed his head politely. "Stay safe."

"Come," Arya ordered, striding smoothly past them into the darkness of Farthen Dûr. Yuna smiled briefly at Nasuada before taking Snowfire's reins and following Arya, flanked by Arget and followed by Orik. Eragon and Saphira were not far behind, having had to speak with Nasuada to remind him of her responsibility of his actions.

They continued north along the wide path, eventually reaching a pair of thirty foot tall doors, open and waiting for the group to exit the volcanic crater. Three groups of dwarves bowed and moved aside to let them through. The tunnel inside of the massive doors was proportionately huge and lined with columns and lanterns for the first fifty feet. After that, however, was nothing but a black silence.

"Here is our path," Orik said, lifting a red lantern from his pack. He and Arya crossed over the threshold but Eragon hesitated briefly. Yuna paused as well, turning to smile at him.

"Whole new world," she murmured. He met her eyes before smiling.

"It always is," he agreed before following the others into the dark mountain tunnel.


	6. Enemies Behind Each Corner

The two days spent traveling from Farthen Dûr to Tarnag passed quickly. Yuna spent much of her time talking with Orik about Dwarven cultures, determined not to make a fool of herself and, for adopting her, Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. It was a highly basic education, but Yuna was convinced that she had the deities straight and could identify a number of words in Dwarvish other than swears by the time the sunlight greeted them after days of darkness.

The stone doors, very similar to the pair guarding the gates to Farthen Dûr, opened to reveal a granite outcropping high above a purple-tinted lake. The water stretched to fill the entire valley, forcing travelers to take a forested path along the mountainside. Arya paused preemptively as the two humans' eyes found Tarnag. The dwarf city was literally built into the side of the mountains, a network of terraces and domed halls built entirely out of stone. Levels formed massive steps guiding further up the mountain, ending in a giant gold and white dome. The structure gleamed atop the gray hues of the rock below.

"That is Celbedeil, the greatest temple of dwarfdom and home of Dûrgrimst Quan who act as servants and messengers to the gods," Orik explained, seeing Eragon and Yuna's awestruck faces.

"Do they rule Tarnag?" Eragon asked. Arya answered this time, stepping away from the group.

"Nay. Though the Quan are strong, they are small in numbers, despite their power over the afterlife... and gold. It is the Ragni Hefthyn- the River Guard- who control Tarnag. We will stay with their clan chief, Ûndin, while here."

With that, she led the group off of the outcropping and into the thick forest blanketing the mountainside. Orik turned briefly to Eragon and Yuna.

"Mind her not. She has been arguing with the Quan for many a year. Every time she visits Tarnag and speaks with a priest, it produces a quarrel fierce enough to scare a kull," he whispered to the two.

"Arya?"

"I know little of it," Orik said, nodding grimly, "but I've heard she disagrees strongly with much that the Quan practice."

"In Winding Circle, everyone believed in different deities. The Traders had their polytheism and most commoners and merchants believed in monotheism while the rest worshiped nature itself or nothing at all. We've never had many problems with conflicting religions, though," Yuna said, looking up at Arya's back. "If you didn't agree, most people just kept quiet about it."

"It seems the elves do not hold with 'muttering into the air for help'," Orik shrugged before following the elf into the forest.

The path took the group very close to the edge of the lake before rising back towards Tarnag. The dwarf city awaited with open doors.

"How have you hidden Tarnag from Galbatorix?" Eragon asked, whistling at the sheer scale of the city. "Farthen Dûr I understand, but this... I've never seen anything like it."

"Hide it?" Orik said, laughing under his breath. "That would be impossible. Now, after the riders fell, we were forced to abandon all our cities aboveground and retreat into our tunnels in order to escape Galbatorix and the Forsworn. They would often fly through the Beors, killing anyone whom they encountered."

"I thought that dwarves always lived underground," Eragon admitted. Orik frowned.

"Why should we? We may have an affinity for stone, but we like the open air as much as elves or humans. However, it has only been in the last decade and a half, ever since Morzan died, that we have dared return to Tarnag and other of our ancient dwellings. Galbatorix may be unnaturally powerful, but even he would not attack an entire city alone. Of course, he and his dragon could cause us no end of trouble if they wanted, but these days they rarely leave Urû'baen, even for short trips. Nor could Galbatorix bring an army here without first defeating Buragh or Farthen Dûr."

The group crested a small hill and both Eragon and Yuna jolted with surprise as a mountain goat, larger than any they had seen before, jumped onto the path in front of them. It had great ribbed horns that curled around its cheeks that belittled any urgals'. Strangest of all, it wore a saddle across its back in which a dwarf was seated. The dwarf aimed a half-drawn bow into the air.

The dwarf barked out a question that Yuna struggled to understand as Orik responded.

"What clan? Who...?"

"Orik... and Farseer Yuna of Clan Ingeitum," Orik replied in Dwarvish. He continued to speak but Yuna was lost in the fast conversation.

After a moment, the strange dwarf spoke again.

"Then you may..." he said curtly in his native tongue. With that, the goat-like creature he was riding leapt forward, seeming to fly with the distance it covered. Before long, both dwarf and steed had vanished into the trees.

"What was that?" Eragon asked at once, his eyes still widened. Orik answered as he walked forward.

"A Feldûnost, one of the five animals unique to these mountains. A clan is named after each one. However, Dûrgrimst Feldûnost is perhaps the bravest and most revered of the clans."

"Why so?" Yuna asked in turn.

"We depend of Feldûnost for milk, wool, and meat. Without their sustenance, we could not live in the Beors. When Galbatorix and his traitorous riders were terrorizing us, it was Dûrgrimst Feldûnost who risked themselves- and still do- to tend the herds and fields. As such, we are all in their debt."

"Do all dwarves ride Feldûnost?" Eragon asked, stumbling slightly on the strange word.

"Only in the mountains. They are hardy and sure-footed, but they are better suited for cliffs than open plains."

Saphira nudged Eragon with her nose, causing Cadoc to shy away. Arget hummed thoughtfully, staring into the foliage where the dwarf and Feldûnost had vanished.

 _Those would give me an interesting chase,_ he murmured thoughtfully, a toothy grin growing on his face. Yuna snapped her head to look at him sharply.

_Where did all your wisdom go, Arget? We've not even made it to Tarnag and already you're plotting to offend one of the most revered clans in Dwarvish culture?_

Arget snorted and a flicker of flame leapt from his mouth as his jaws opened in a lazy yawn.

 _I could ask permission,_ he suggested. Yuna maintained a pointed gaze and he mentally sighed. _If you are so afraid of angering a knee-high two-leg, I shall find other prey._

 _I appreciate it,_ she replied, smiling at him thankfully.

The forest path they had been walking suddenly opened into a massive clearing that surrounded the dwarf city. Curious dwarves began to congregate closer in the fields as seven Feldûnost wearing jeweled harnesses bounded out from the city. Their riders each bore a lance tipped with triangular flags that snapped in the wind. The lead dwarf reined in his steed and spoke to the group once they had closed the distance.

"Thou art well-come to this city of Tarnag. By otho of Ûndin and Gannel, I, Thorv, son of Brokk, offer in peace the shelter of our halls," he greeted in a rasping and rough burr.

"And by Hrothgar's otho, we of the Ingeitum and of its protection accept your hospitality," Orik responded calmly.

"As do I, in Islanzadí's stead," Arya added last.

Thorv, apparently content with their responses, motioned to his companions. The six dwarves spurred their jeweled Feldûnost into formation around the group before they all continued as one into Tarnag's gates.

The outer walls of the city must have been forty feet thick by Yuna's calculations, forming a shadowed tunnel to one of the farms surrounded the city. As they ventured further in, Yuna could see that the buildings, though made of solid stone, were crafted to appear light and graceful. Images were carved into the sides of buildings and homes that stood out amongst the vibrant hues the stone had been glazed with, vivid scarlet to moss green. Hung throughout the city were the usual flameless lanterns of all hues that clashed or complimented the splashes of color that were the city's buildings.

It was clear to Yuna that Tarnag had not been built with neither man nor elf in mind. Doorways rarely reached five feet high, most often resting somewhere around four and a half feet. Yuna idly wondered why she had to be so tall- she had grown as tall as Eragon in the past months.

The streets of Tarnag were bustling and, despite their wideness, were almost uncomfortably crammed. Dwarves of all clans hastened about, attending to errands or simply conversing at and around shops. Fashions varied just as much from vibrant costumes to wolf-inspired armor.

At the sharp _clack_ of Feldûnost hooves on the stone streets, the dwarves turned to look at the newest arrivals. They did not cheer. They simply bowed, murmuring, "Shadeslayer," or "Farseer." Admiration colored their voices and showed on their faces until the clan insignia inlaid into Yuna's circlet was noticed, upon which it was replaced with shock and, in many cases, outrage. The angriest of the dwarves gathered at the fringes of the crowd, glaring between the Feldûnost and the newcomers, shouting in rapid Dwarvish. Yuna was glad she only understood a number of their words, none of which were polite.

Arget's neck twisted so that his head was directly over one of the aforementioned dwarves. He drew his lips back and growled threateningly, his eyes narrowing coldly. The dwarf paled and many of the others fell quiet.

 _Thank you,_ Yuna murmured to Arget, her voice quiet with the shock of their reception. Arget huffed impatiently at the dwarves once more before replying.

 _My pleasure._ He spoke with a feral tone Yuna had rarely heard before and she ran her hand down the scales on his neck comfortingly.

The group continued forward unimpeded, the Feldûnosts' riders ignoring the commotion. They went through seven levels of the city until a lone gate separated them from Celbedeil's glory. Thorv turned left sharply, leading the group toward a hall pressed against the side of the mountain and protected by a two-towered gallery.

Just before they reached the doors of the hall, a group of armed dwarves streamed out from between the houses and formed a thick band in front of the doors and along the street's edges. Long purple veils covered their faces, draping over their shoulders.

The guards reined in their steeds with hard faces.

"What is it?" Eragon asked Orik. The dwarf only shook his head, striding forward with a hand on his axe.

"Stop there!" a veiled dwarf cried out in Dwarvish, raising a fist towards the group. "This Farseer, Shadeslayer... these... no place in Tarnag, our... cities! Do you forget the curse of our clan, the Tears of... the Dragon War? We... not let them pass! One dragon rider is... This _female_ is... insult! ... not welcomed in...! "

Yuna clenched her jaw at the dwarf's words. She understood enough.

"Enough!" Thorv barked out in Dwarvish before the veiled dwarf could continue his tirade. Yuna straightened in Arget's saddle, her fist clenched with anger. The veiled dwarf quieted but he raised his hand towards the female rider, horror in his voice.

"... made a member of Clan Ingeitum! Cursed is Hrothgar and... who-"

"Do you want a clan war?" Orik responded. His voice was dangerously quiet as he drew his axe. Yuna's breathing hitched at his question.

 _They wouldn't really cause a clan war over_ me _, would they?_ she asked Arget worriedly. A growl rumbled in his belly but it went unnoticed by the dwarves and Arya, who was intent on the confrontation.

The veiled dwarf stared hard at Orik before removing an iron ring from his pocket. He plucked three hairs from his beard and twined them around the ring before throwing it onto the street, spitting after it with contempt. It clinked against the stone pavement as the veiled dwarves wordlessly filed away.

Thorv, Orik, and the other six warriors flinched as the ring bounced against the granite with a dull ring. Even Arya appeared to be taken aback. Two of the younger Dwarven warriors blanched and reached for their blades but Thorv stopped them with a barking order.

Fearfully wondering the meaning of the iron ring, Yuna watched the dwarves' reactions. It scared her to see them so shaken. Orik strode forward alone, picking up the iron ring with a quick swipe before pocketing it.

"What does it mean?" Yuna asked, her voice steadier than she was.

"It means," Thorv said slowly in the human tongue, "that you have enemies."

Shaking the encounter away, the group continued into the hall without any further opposition or trouble. They arrived in a large courtyard arrayed with three banquet tables lit once again by flameless lanterns. A group of dwarves were gathered before the tables. One, a gray-bearded dwarf dressed in wolf-skin, spread his arms in welcome.

"Welcome to Tarnag, home of Dûrgrimst Ragni Hefthyn. We have heard much praise of you, Eragon Shadeslayer, Yunalesca Farseer. I am Ûndin, son of Derûnd and clan chief."

Another dwarf stepped forward. His black eyes shifted pointedly from Eragon to Yuna's face.

"And I, Gannel, son of Orm Blood-ax and clan chief of Dûrgrimst Quan."

"It is an honor to be your guests," Eragon said, inclining his head.

"Arget and I thank you for welcoming us into your city," Yuna responded politely. Arget felt a flicker of satisfaction as the dwarves were subtly reminded of the dragons' presence.

The clan chief greeted Arya and Orik in turn, but Orik did not respond to their greeting. He merely extended his hand, the iron ring resting on his palm. Upon seeing it, Ûndin's eyes widened and he gingerly lifted the ring between his thumb and forefinger as if it would bite him.

"Who gave this to you?" he asked, his voice reflecting his shock at the ring.

"It was Az Sweldn rak Anhûin. And not to be, but to Yuna."

Alarm spread across the dwarves' faces and Yuna felt her earlier apprehension and worry return. Her thoughts flickered back to the Battle for Farthen Dûr, when she had seen dwarves stand alone against squads of kull without hesitation or fear. For this ring to warrant such a reaction, it must signify something horrible.

The chief of the Ragni Hefthyn frown as his advisors muttered amongst themselves. He glanced up at his guests.

"We must consult on this. Shadeslayer, Farseer, a feast is prepared in your honor. If you would allow my servants to guide you to your quarters, you can refresh yourselves and then we might begin.

"Of course," Eragon said, passing Cadoc's reins to a waiting dwarf. Yuna echoed him, adding her thanks before passing Snowfire to another.

 _I will see you soon,_ Yuna promised Arget. He bowed his head in acknowledgment as she and Eragon were led away quickly, though not before Yuna and Eragon spotted the clan chiefs, Arya, and Orik talking in hurried but muted voices so quiet neither could hear a word.

The dwarf stopped before a room, announcing that it was were Yuna was to be quartered and that he would return when the feast was ready. Yuna nodded politely at the dwarf and smiled to Eragon before ducking under the small doorway as Eragon was led away.

Yuna sighed to herself as she was left to herself, glad that the room was large enough for her to stand straight, ignoring the muffled crack as her spine realigned itself. The encounter with the purple-clothed dwarves was fresh in her mind but she knew that it would do no good to dwell on it now.

Yuna spotted a marble basin filled with water. She peeled off her fingerless gloves and made to put her hands in the water when she noticed the steam rolling off of the water's surface lazily. Wary, Yuna lowered the tip of her pinkie into the water, snatching it out with an unintended yelp of surprise and pain at the near-boiling water. Glad she had not submerged her hands at once, she waited for the water to cool enough for her to touch.

Twisting her hair off of her neck, Yuna rubbed the hot water into her skin. She pulled her long-sleeved linen off of her, leaving her in a thin undershirt, and rubbed the grime of the tunnels off of her skin.

She search in her bags briefly before finding what she was looking for. She stripped and, even as she stared at it with a grimace, pulled on the sapphire linen dress Nasuada had insisted on her taking for anything more formal than traveling. Yuna wrestled black flats out and put them on as well before running a brush through her hair hurriedly.

Glancing at the two knives now resting on the bed beside her traveling clothes, Yuna frowned. It would be unwise to go unarmed, but the dress made it more difficult to conceal a weapon. She took the other blade and secured it to her waist, unconcerned if one dagger was seen. One was cautious, two might be overkill. She took the other dagger from her bed and secured it to her thigh, shaking her skirt loosely over it. It was concealed well enough, she decided.

 _Good enough,_ she decided. Her hand brushed lightly against Arian's hilt before she decided against it. _A sword would only insult Ûndin's hospitality. I can retrieve the daggers easily enough._


	7. Az Sweldn rak Anhûin

In time, a dwarf returned for Yuna and she followed him back to the courtyard, impressed by the change that had occurred in the city. Though it was only late-afternoon, the sun had already set behind the tall mountains, plunging Tarnag into darkness. To compensate, each of the flameless lanterns' light was released fully, bathing the streets in a multi-colored glow that extended into the valley.

Ûndin and his advisors as well as a number of other dwarves were gathered in the courtyard. Spotting Arget situated at a table beside Saphira, Yuna darted through the dwarves to greet them. Just as she reached them, Eragon appeared at another doorway, led by a different guide. Yuna waved him over and he nodded, a smile on his face.

 _What happened while I was getting ready?_ Yuna asked Arget curiously.

_Ûndin seems wary. He's clearly worried for the possibility of attack. He summoned extra warriors to guard the hall and has had the gates barred._

Yuna was just about to respond when Ûndin raised his voice.

"Eragon, Yunalesca, please join me," he called from the head of one of the three tables. Arget lowered his head towards his rider and Yuna pet the scales along his jaw fondly. Arget rumbled contentedly and Yuna smiled before joining Ûndin at his table. He gestured to the seat at his left and Yuna sat down just as Eragon took the seat to the clan chief's right. Orik soon sat beside Eragon while Arya sat at Yuna's left. Both riders were happy to see familiar faces but they both were rather grimfaced.

Before anything could be said, Ûndin slapped the table with his palm and roared, "Ignh az voth!"

Servants streamed out of the hall, each bearing platters of beaten gold piled high with meats, pies, fruits, and soups. They divided into three columns and deposited the dishes to each of the tables with a flourish.

The once-bare stone tables were now laden with soups and stews filled with all kinds of vegetables and meats, plates of roasted venison, long loaves of sourdough bread that was clearly just out of the ovens, and rows of raspberry-drizzled honey cakes. Filleted trout rested on a bed of greens dotted with parsley and pickled eel staring lifelessly at cheese carved into various shapes. A swan rested at each table surrounded by rings of stuffed partridges, geese, and ducks.

Mushrooms made a significant portion of the meal as well, as Yuna noticed. They were broiled and placed alongside meats, carved into castles with moats of gravy, and balanced atop roasted bird heads not unlike a bonnet. They were of all sizes and colors, each more vivid than the last.

Finally, the main course was revealed. A gigantic roasted boar, glistening with glazes and sauces and the size of a horse, borne by six dwarves. Both of its massive tusks were longer than a man's forearms and its snout was nearly as wide as a man's head. Pungent fumes wafted away from it, making Yuna's eyes water.

"Nagra," she heard Orik whisper to Eragon. "Giant boar. Ûndin truly honors you and Yuna tonight, Eragon. Only the bravest dwarves dare hunt Nagran, and it is only served to those who have great valor. Also, I think he makes a gesture that he will support you over Dûrgrimst Nagra."

Orik and Eragon talked a while longer before Ûndin spoke again, forcing them to attention.

"Smer voth," Ûndin commanded whilst smiling at his guests. The servants drew curved knives and cut portions of the Nagra, setting a portion on everyone's plate with the exception of Arya. Saphira and Arget were also given a large piece of the boar. Ûndin smiled again, drawing a dagger from his robes and slicing off a bite of meat.

Yuna watched with curiosity as Eragon made to retrieve his own knife, only to be stopped by Orik. She returned her attention to Ûndin as the dwarf lifted the meat into his mouth, chewing slowly. He rolled his eyes, nodding exaggeratedly before swallowing and proclaiming, "Ilf gauhnith!"

"Now," Orik said to Eragon and Yuna. Conversation erupted around the table and Yuna drew her blade, slicing off a portion of the boar for herself to try. She was pleasantly surprised at the taste of the meat but soon abandoned it to sample other dishes, talking to Arya, Eragon, Orik, and the dwarves further down the table.

Hours flew by during the course of the feast. Yuna was glad to see that Ûndin's guests were always quick to talk and found the dwarves' love of riddles. Time passed quickly as Yuna engaged in a long contest with the dwarf seated beside Arya though she rarely solved one without help. Dwarvish, though it was a language she was catching on to, was not her native tongue. The dwarf would always get the better of her if only because she never knew the full meaning of their wordplay. Luckily, she was able to use references from Lairan and Emelan, confusing the dwarf, who remained good-natured despite the fact.

When the feast finally came to an end in the late afternoon, the servants began to clear away the tableware. Ûndin looked between Eragon and Yuna.

"The meal pleased you, yes?" he asked, a smile crossing his face.

"It was delicious," Eragon and Yuna said at once. Ûndin nodded.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had the tables moved outside yesterday so the dragons might dine with us."

Yuna went cold, as did Eragon. Whether he had done so intentionally or not, Ûndin had regarded Arget and Saphira as simple beasts.

"Saphira and I thank you," Eragon said, nodding his head at the clan chief. Yuna bit her lip as a somewhat smug light flickered in his eyes before he contained it. "Sir, why was the ring thrown at us?"

The courtyard fell to silence as Orik winced and a knowing smile crept on to Arya's lips. Ûndin only scowled, laying his dagger down onto the table before him.

"The knurlagn you met are of a tragic clan," he said. His eyes moved to rest on Yuna, where they stayed. "Before the riders' fall, they were among the richest families of our kingdom. They doom was sealed, though, by two mistakes: they lived on the western edge of the Beor Mountains, and they volunteered their greatest warriors in Vrael's service."

His voice cracked with anger as he continued to speak.

"Galbatorix and his ever-cursed Forsworn slaughtered them in your city of Urû'baen. Then they flew on us, killing many. Of that clan, only Grimstcarvlorss Anhûin and her guards survived."

Yuna recognized the name. The clan to throw the iron ring was Az Sweldn rak Anhûin. The Tears of Anhûin.

"Anhûin soon died of grief, and her men took the name-"

Az Sweldn rak Anhûin," Yuna said quietly, her eyes on the table. "The Tears of Anhûin."

"Aye," the clan chief agreed, nodding angrily. "They cover their faces to remind themselves of their loss and their desire for revenge... So, they rebuilt the clan over the decades, waiting and hunting for recompense. And now you come," he paused to look at Yuna pointedly, "bearing Hrothgar's mark. It is the ultimate insult to them, no matter your services in Farthen Dûr. Thus the ring, the ultimate challenge. It means Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin will oppose you with all their resources, in every matter, big or small. They have set themselves against you utterly, declared themselves blood enemies."

Yuna clenched her jaw. She was actually somewhat relieved to know the truth of it. Her relief was short-lived, as she knew what this meant. To challenge her meant to challenge Dûrgrimst Ingeitum now and, through it, Hrothgar himself for adopting her into the clan. Orik was right. If they insisted on continuing this blood feud they now carried for her, this may turn into a clan war.

"I understand," she nodded slowly. "I appreciate your honesty, Grimstborith Ûndin and I apologize if I bring trouble to your hall."

Ûndin's gaze faltered for a moment before a gruff laugh escaped his mouth. Yuna noted that it sounded hollow.

"They wouldn't dare harm a guest. It is forbidden. There is no trouble," Ûndin assured her, glancing briefly at Gannel. "They only want you gone, gone, gone... Please, let us talk no more of these unpleasant matters. Gannel and I have offered our food and mead in friendship, is that not what matters?"

"It is appreciated," Yuna nodded again. Her attention was drawn to Arget as his mind brushed hers.

 _They are afraid,_ he noted solemnly. _Afraid and resentful that they've been forced to accept our assistance._

_Nothing is worse than a cornered animal... Az Sweldn rak Anhûin is not only cornered, but wounded. I never asked Ûndin if they meant me bodily harm. He must fear it._

_Then I shall tear them limb from limb,_ Arget said pleasantly, baring his teeth for her to see from her seat across the table.


	8. On the Road, Eternally

Morning found Yuna- happily dressed once more in leggings, a linen shirt, and a vest- talking with Orik and Ûndin in the latter's main hall, talking about how to best proceed. Yuna and Orik agreed that it was for the better if they leave earlier rather than later, especially if the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin decide to proceed with their blood feud. Of course, all three were dancing around the actual reason to their hurried leave, but they knew better than to speak of it aloud.

"I understand that it was under Hrothgar's will that we be guarded until Ceris, but in doing so we'd be limited to the ground," Yuna said patiently. Ûndin frowned at her.

"It'd would be unwise for you to travel so far without protection," he said, shaking his head. "You in particular; you are of our blood and our flesh now as one of Ingeitum. It wouldn't be honorable to send you on your way alone."

"I disagree," Yuna said, not caring to mind her tongue anymore. The grimstborith was stubborn and she only had so much patience. "By forcing us to keep to the ground, we are at susceptible to attacks. From the air, the only one that would be able to reach us would be Galbatorix himself and, if he did come after us in person, I doubt any number of guards would do less than slow him down."

Ûndin clearly did not approve of the idea but he was silent. Yuna couldn't tell if it was hesitance or anger but he only crossed his arms.

After a long minute, he sighed in exasperation.

"To Hedarth," he compromised. "You travel with guards until Hedarth and from there fly. And we raised the guards from three to nine."

Yuna bit her tongue, deep in thought. She doubted she'd get a better offer. She looked down at Orik and he shrugged, a good-natured smile on his face.

"I'll be able to keep my feet on the ground for a while yet," he added before nodding seriously. "I think that is the best option. We may experience trouble getting out of the mountains. It may be good to have a few more hands."

Yuna met Orik's eyes, then Ûndin's, before crossing her arms to match the grimstborith.

"Five guards," she said, negotiating the terms. Ûndin's eyes lit at her game.

"Eight."

"Five," Yuna repeated sternly. Ûndin huffed.

"You are supposed to raise your number," he said somewhat irritably. Yuna raised one eyebrow at the grimstborith.

"Or perhaps you were supposed to lower yours' more," she suggested smoothly. Ûndin chuckled despite himself.

"You are getting seven. No less, though if you ask I may feel inclined to raise it," he shot back. Yuna sighed before nodding.

"Deal," she agreed. She looked up, hearing familiar footsteps, and smiled teasingly. "How much sleep do you need, Shadeslayer?"

Eragon rolled his eyes at her, shrugging.

"I was tired," he defended weakly. Ûndin asked him if he slept well and Eragon nodded his response.

"We have been considering your departure," Ûndin explained, gesturing to Orik and Yuna. "I had hoped you'd be able to spend some time with us, but, under the circumstances, it seems best if your resume your journey early tomorrow morning, when few are in the streets who might trouble you. Supplies and transportation are being readied as I speak. It was Hrothgar's orders that guards should accompany you as far as Ceris, but Yunalesca and I have come to an agreement otherwise."

Eragon raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"If we have guards to Ceris, we'll be forced to travel by land and river. If we are accompanied only to Hedarth, we can fly the rest of the way but still make it safely out of the mountains," she explained.

"And I have increased their numbers from three to seven," Ûndin finished, nodding his head once.

"And in the meantime?" Eragon asked. Ûndin shrugged his shoulders.

"I had intended to show you the wonders of Tarnag, but it would be foolish now for you to wander mine city, at least for you, Yunalesca. Eragon, you are free to join me," he offered. Yuna looked at him questioningly and he nodded. "Grimstborith Gannel has invited you to Celbedeil for the day. Accept if you wish. You'll be safe with him."

Yuna nodded, noticing that the dwarf seemed to forget his earlier declaration that no one would dare harm a guest.

"I think I will, thank you," Yuna smiled.

After saying a goodbye to Arget and fetching her sword, Yuna was escorted by five armed guards to the entrance to Celbedeil. There she was greeted by Gannel and guided throughout the temple. Thanks to her rudimentary knowledge about dwarf polytheism, Yuna was glad to see that she could identify each of the six major deities: Gûntera, Kílf, Urûr, Morgothal, Sindri, and Helzvog.

Gannel proceeded to explain to her the finer points of any basic rituals- ways to venerate the gods through incense and burned offerings; the words and prayers to be spoken at certain ceremonies; and the final ceremony of each dwarf's life: their burial. He explained that all things must go from where they came. As Helzvog created the first dwarf from stone, each dwarf must be buried in stone so that their spirit can join their creator's after death.

Once he had finished his lesson, Gannel led Yuna away from the hulking statues of the gods and took her up a winding staircase. As he guided her up, he took from his robes two necklaces, passing them to her.

"This is a favor Hrothgar asked of me," he said as he pressed them into her hands. Yuna looked at the necklaces carefully. Both were very simple with a single charm. One possessed a miniature silver hammer while the other was a silver ring. "He worries that Galbatorix may have gleaned an image of you or Eragon from the minds of Durza, the Ra'zac, or any number of soldiers who saw you throughout the Empire."

Yuna was silent for a moment as her mind processed it, thinking a step ahead.

"And once he's seen us..." Her voice drifted off slightly. "He could scry us. We'd be sitting ducks if he recognized our location."

"Exactly," Gannel nodded in approval. "The necklaces will prevent anyone from scrying you or your dragons, as long as you wear it. I placed the spell myself, so it should hold before even the strongest mind. But be forewarned, when activated, the necklace will draw upon your strength until you either take it off or the danger has passed."

"And if I'm asleep?"

"It will wake you once it's activated," Gannel assured her. Yuna studied the silver hammer for a moment. It was clear whom each necklace was for. As one of Ingeitum, Yuna would be given the hammer and Eragon would be given the blank ring devoid of any clan affiliation.

Yuna slipped the necklace over her head and slipped it underneath her shirt and the other into her pocket as she followed Gannel.

Finally, a door opened into a long gallery. Yuna's gaze was first drawn to the breathtaking view but it was soon stolen by the single continuous masterpiece that traveled the distance of the gallery's inner wall.

"How was this made?" she asked Gannel, her eyes wide as her hand reached out to touch the wall. The first section showed Helzvog as he created the first dwarf. The colors and details were so exact, Yuna was awestruck.

"Each scene is carved out of small plates of marble, which are fired with enamel, then fitted into a single piece."

"It's amazing," Yuna said, still studying the craftsmanship. "It must take so long to create."

Gannel only studied the enamel alongside her.

"It is well worth it. Unlike regular paints, enamel does not fade or lose its brilliancy. It endures centuries and millennia without change. This first section was carved only a decade after the discover of Farthen Dûr, well before elves set foot on Alagaësia."

Gannel proceeded to take Yuna through the dwarves' history, leading her through innumerable years in steps. There was the formation of the Hadarac Desert from an endless plain upon which the dwarves used to thrive as nomads. There was the domestication of Feldûnost, the discovery and carving of the Isidar Mirthrim, the first meeting between dwarves and elves, and the coronation of each dwarf king. Dragons slipped into the scenes as well, burning and slaughtering the dwarves in nearly every appearance.

Eventually, the enamel turned bloodier and horrific as it shifted into the Dragon War. Each depiction showed the dragons and elves killing without remorse, each bloodier than the last. The enamels darkened in color until it suddenly brightened to show a young male elf, along and kneeling on the edge of a cliff. A white dragon egg was held in his arms and Yuna immediately knew who it was.

"Aye, that's Eragon, the first rider," Gannel confirmed as she paused. "It's a good likeness too, as he agreed to sit for our artisans."

Yuna studied the elf's face. He was young for an elf, but even the enamel captured the years in his eyes. He had angled eyes overlooking a hooked nose and a narrow chin, making him almost birdlike in appearance. A fierceness in his clenched jaw was contradicted by the high and tense set of his shoulders, betraying his anxiety towards the egg in his arms.

Yuna wondered how difficult it had been for him to keep the egg. From what she had seen, the war had already lasted longer with more casualties than she had led herself to believe. For him to turn his back on the ceaseless war and through it the only life he knew, it must have been a hard choice to make.

Yuna heard a door open and shut and turned to see Arya approaching from the far end of the gallery. She scanned the wall with a blank expression that surely meant that she was displeased somehow. There was something in this temple that tested her patience and Yuna was reminded of Orik's earlier declaration- 'elves don't hold to 'muttering to the air' for help'- and she couldn't help but wonder if she was about to witness one of the arguments between the elf and dwarf that were so infamous.

"Grimstborith," Arya said politely, inclining her head in greeting.

"Arya."

"You have been educating Yuna in your mythology?"

"One should always understand the faith of the society that one belongs to," Gannel said, a flat smile forced onto his face.

"Yet comprehension does not imply belief. Nor does it mean that those who purvey such beliefs do so for more than... material gain."

"You would deny the sacrifices my clan makes to bring comfort to our brethren?" Gannel was starting to get angry with the dwarf but Arya remained composed, if not relaxed.

"I deny nothing, only ask what good might be accomplished if your wealth were spread among the needy, the starving, the homeless, or even to buy supplies for the Varden. Instead you've piled it into a monument to your own wishful thinking."

"Enough!" Gannel barked, his fists clenched. "Without us, the crops would wither in drought. Rivers and lakes would flood. Our flocks would give birth to one-eyed beasts. The very heavens would shatter under the gods' rage!" Arya only smiled as he continued.

Yuna tried not to be amused by the argument. She truly did. Even so, she was forced to bite her lower lip to keep herself from smiling at the two. After a few minutes, Arya saved her by raising her hand, interrupting Gannel's latest outburst.

"That is the difference between us, Grimstborith. You devote yourself to that which you believe to be true but cannot prove. There, we must agree to disagree." She turned to Yuna. "Az Sweldn rak Anhûin has inflamed the citizens of Tarnag against you. Ûndin believes, as do I, that it would be best for you to remain behind his walls until we leave."

Yuna nodded, disappointed that she couldn't see more of the temple but understanding of the situation. She turned to Gannel, thanking him for teaching him so much. He accepted her thanks, still glaring at Arya. He blessed her and turned away, leaving Yuna and Arya.

The two hurried back to Ûndin's hall, surrounded by a dozen warriors. Shouts from angry citizens on a lower tier echoed up into the streets. Ignoring the mob, Yuna was escorted briskly to her room where she immediately strapped on her greaves and bracers. She hide her daggers once more and donned her circlet once more. She fetched her saddlebags, throwing her bow over her shoulder and straightening Arian's sheath.

She met Eragon, Saphira, Arget, and Arya in the courtyard. She noted that Eragon was battle-ready and that Arya's hand was never far from her blade's hilt. She could see that they were in a decidedly defensive position as well, though it was subtle. Arget, Saphira, and Arget made a loose triangle with the dragons closest to the gates. Eragon was leaned against Saphira's foreleg, his muscles tensed. As Yuna took her place at Arget's side, they were joined by fifty heavily armed dwarves, all of which settled in the center of the courtyard and stared levelly at the barred gate, talking to each other in low grunts.

"They fear," Arya said suddenly, "that the crowds may prevent us from reaching the rafts."

"If Ûndin weren't so insistent on the guards, we could have flown out of this," Yuna murmured. Arya shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly.

"It is unfortunate that you managed to offend so many dwarves," she commented, her eyes on the sky. They darted back to Yuna. "Unfortunate, but perhaps necessary. The clans have never been fully at peace. What pleases one infuriates another."

"None of this would have happened if I had declined," Yuna sighed, leaning into Arget's side for comfort. He rumbled quietly, the vibration resounding through her body.

"As with Nasuada, I think you made the only viable choice," Arya said, her eyes still on the distance. "You are not to blame. The fault, if any, lies with Hrothgar for making the offer in the first place. He must have been well aware of the repercussions."

Yuna nodded thoughtfully before remembering something with a jolt of surprise. Eragon and Arya both looked at her with concern and Arget nudged her with his head.

_Are you alright, little one?_

_Yeah, I just remembered!_ she said quickly. She reached into her leather vest pocket and pulled out the necklace for Eragon. She passed it to him, quickly explaining to him what it did and the risks of using it. He accepted it and it was soon resting under his shirt.

Arya soon left the riders under the pretense of speaking to Ûndin about their departure. Once alone, Yuna frowned at Eragon, studying him.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously. Yuna watched him closely as he shifted his weight under her gaze.

"You're tense," she commented. Eragon smiled softly.

"So are you," he retort, gesturing back at her. She shook her head slowly.

"No. You're in pain-tense... Is it your back?"

Eragon grimaced and her frown deepened.

 _He didn't want to worry you,_ Saphira said, brushing against Yuna's mind lightly.

 _It seems we were not the only ones to return early,_ Arget commented softly to Yuna. He craned his neck and gently nudged Eragon with the tip of his snout. _You should not conceal if you are in pain. It weakens us all if we do not know._

Yuna rested a hand on Eragon's shoulder comfortingly. Eragon looked up at her but could not fight back a frowned at the guilty light in her eyes.

"It's not your fault," he reminded her softly. She bit her lip, nodding her head slowly. He could still see the faint glimmer of sadness and he smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine. It's just like Angela said. I have to get used to it."

"Is there nothing I can do?" she asked, pulling herself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest and resting his chair against her hair.

"You're already doing it," he whispered to her as the city was plunged into darkness.


	9. Secrets Worth Keeping

Slipping out of the city itself was much easier than Yuna had expected. Aside from a handful of dwarves, there was absolutely no one in the shadowed streets. Those that did appear made themselves scarce at once, probably not wanting to antagonize the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin.

Once at the rafts that would bear the group and their seven guards to Hedarth, they said their final goodbyes to the Ragni Hefthyn's clan chief. Arget and Saphira slipped into the water, paddling upriver, and they set out onto the Az Ragni.

 _You never did tell me what Brom wished you to pass on to me,_ Yuna reminded Arget. She was watching her magnificent friend twist through the water, each dragon trying to out-do the other once again. Arget paused in his competition and he swam closer to the raft on which Yuna sat, her legs splashing in the cool water.

 _It is a long thing to tell,_ Arget warned. _And you will likely be caught by surprise. If you want to know now, you must join Saphira and I in the water._

_Is it that big of a deal?_

Arget fixed one slate blue eye on her.

_Yes._

Yuna sighed to herself as she stood. She glanced at the dwarf closest to her, trying to remember his name. Deciding on Hedin, she called to him.

"Hedin, would it be alright if I went swimming?" she asked clearly. The dwarf looked at her with something akin to surprise and confusion but nodded. Yuna smiled broadly. She tore her boots off of her feet and set Arian onto the deck, placing her circlet on top of the small pile. With that, she stretched out her limbs before diving into the clear water.

 _Ah! You didn't tell me it was cold!_ Yuna yelped mentally as she kicked to the surface. Arget swam to her side, his chest rumbling with laughter.

_It isn't cold to me, little one._

_I guess I should have expected that,_ Yuna admitted. _Now stay quiet and let me get used to the water. It's_ freezing _in here!_

 _Is my talking detrimental to your goal?_ Arget asked, an amusement flavor to his thoughts. Yuna growled to herself and Arget grinned toothily. _You become more dragon every day, little one._

 _Thanks,_ she replied crisply. _Now if only I could get some temperature-resistant scales and I'll be set..._

Arget maintained his silence as Yuna dove under once more, cautiously opening her eyes under the water. The water was clear, letting her see to the body. Fish darted to and fro under the surface, scattering whenever she came to close or entered her shadow.

When Yuna broke the surface again, she sighed in contentment, flipping on to her back. Arget came to her side when the current threatened to pull her away from the ground and she gladly gripped onto one of the spines on his back, allowing him to anchor her.

 _So,_ she began, _what is it?_

 _Get on my back. I don't want you to drown,_ he said seriously. Yuna's brow furrowed but she obeyed without question.

When she was secure over his scales, Arget hummed thoughtfully.

 _Before I begin, you should know that I was sworn to secrecy in the ancient language,_ he said firstly. _Saphira is as well, and I'm afraid to say that I must ask you to do the same._

_Who does this need to be kept a secret from?_

_... Everyone,_ Arget said simply. _As far as I'm concerned, this is a truth that only Saphira and I know. We cannot risk the wrong people gaining this knowledge, just as we can't let the right people know before they're ready._

_And Eragon?_

_Must not know,_ Arget said, his tone leaving no room for argument. Yuna shifted her weight on his back as Arget craned his neck to look at her. Her green eyes met his blue and she nodded.

_What do I have to say?_

* * *

Yuna froze in shock, struggling to absorb what Arget just told her.

She forced her mind to cooperate, to process, but it did not want to agree.

 _Eragon Bromson,_ she murmured to Arget. A wry smile graced her lips but it did not quite reach her eyes. _I always did think of him as a second father. He truly was, if he had lived long enough to see it._

Her eyes watered but she blinked away the moisture at once, fully aware that she was in sight of the dwarves, Arya, and- perhaps most importantly- Eragon.

For a brief moment, she wondered what her fortune would have told her.

 _He wanted me to give you a memory, if this time had come,_ Arget said gently. Yuna nodded at once and allowed herself to be swept into Arget's mind.

~Memory~

Brom looked out into the distance, where the sun was just beginning to set towards Teirm. He gaze out onto the city before back at Arget.

Yuna watched, a mere spectator, as Brom began to speak.

"Yuna," the man began. He paused, a smile growing on his wizened face. "Yunalesca Caine... From the moment I saw the gedwëy ignasia on your palm that day at Horst's, I knew you'd either be a blessing or a curse. If I haven't made it clear, you've always been a good thing. Eager to learn, quick to analyze, and adaptable. You're a clever girl, and more talented than I could have hoped.

"If you're watching this, that means I'm gone. Probably long gone," he added with a barking laugh. Yuna smiled almost despite herself. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and I'm sorry because I know I won't be able to answer them all with what I'm saying now.

"If Arget kept his word, which I know he did," Brom said, nodding to Arget in the memory, "then he's already told you about Eragon... Eragon..." There was another, albeit softer, laugh. "My son."

Brom stared off into the distance once more.

"You once told me that I had lost someone," he said quietly. He nodded to himself before continuing. "Not just Saphira, my Saphira... Her name was Selena, Eragon's mother. Not only was she a brilliant magician, she was kind, compassionate, and always helped those she could reach. She was an rare woman."

Brom fell silent before a low chuckle emanated from him.

"I hope I'm not wrong in saying that you are growing into a rarity yourself. Eragon will be lucky to have you, whether as friends and allies or something more. I have thought of you as a daughter, but perhaps daughter-in-law would be more accurate... Take good care of him. By the time you see this, you'll be the thinker of the group. It'll be your job to make sure he doesn't get himself killed, but you already know that. Just make sure you don't join me any time soon.

"I can't speak much longer; I have to be back in the city before either you or Eragon notice I'm gone. But before I go, I'll say one more thing." Brom paused, getting to his feet. He leaned against his staff, looking into Arget's eyes. "I truly believe that you and Eragon can end this war and restore peace. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise... I must go. Farewell, Yuna Esmesdaughter."

~End Memory~

Yuna was glad Arget had thought to carry her. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to keep swimming as the memory found it's place within her mind.

 _Little one?_ Arget asked softly, her thoughts comforting as Yuna eyes began to water. She bit her lip and dove back into the cool water, determined to hide her tears from the rest of the group.

Yuna swam close to Arget's side, grabbing onto one of his spines again. She let herself be pulled with Arget, coming to terms with the new knowledge.

She took a deep breath, pulling herself out of the water and onto Arget's back. She leaned against his neck, careful to avoid his sharp spikes.

 _And I can't tell_ anyone _?_ she asked sadly. She knew that Eragon deserved to know who his father was. Unfortunately, she had already given her oaths that bound her from talking.

 _Not until he discovers more on his own,_ Arget confirmed. _I don't-_

A familiar pain ripped through Yuna as her vision clouded over. The image grew clearer and brighter, nearly blinding Yuna before she adjusted to it.

'Yuna' stood alongside a group of people, nearly all of which she recognized. Standing closest to her was Eragon, then Orik, and Arya. Arget and Saphira stood just behind them while an unfamiliar elven woman stood before them.

They stood just passed the edge of a ceaseless sea of trees on a bed of clover. The clover extended for several yards before dropping into a steep cliff that plunged a thousand feet back into forest.

A _thud_ shook the air.

Another.

Another.

Yuna watched as 'she', 'Eragon', and 'Orik' tried to shy away from the concussive rhythm while the elves remained motionless.

 _Thud_.

_Thud._

Yuna recognized the pattern moments before the cause became evident.

From the edge of the cliff, rising from the forests below, rose a massive gold dragon. Yuna's mind only had time to register the male elf sitting upright in between the dragon's shoulder's.

And the image broke.

Yuna gasped awake, coughing raggedly. Lying on her back, she tried to turn on her side to cough up what was clearly water. Someone coughed next to her and she blinked the water from her eyes to see Eragon on his hands and knees as he tried to force water from his lungs. Familiar and worried faces peered down at her.

"Yuna?" he coughed. Yuna nodded, her breathing still uneven and her body trembling. She opened her mouth to speak but only collapsed slightly, falling into a bout of coughing.

"I'm okay," she forced out painfully as Arya knelt beside her. "I just- Didn't expect-"

"What did you see?" Arya asked quietly but firmly. Yuna's reddened eyes darted up to Arya's and her mind gently brushed the elf's. Arya studied the girl somewhat warily before partially lowering the barriers guarding her mind.

 _You didn't say,_ Yuna said as clearly as she could, forcing the image of the golden dragon and elven rider to the surface of her mind. Arya's eyes widened slightly and she leaned back in shock.

Recovering, Arya bowed her head slightly.

_It was not my place. You must not tell anyone of your vision. No one may know, not even Eragon. Neither of you were to find out until you were safely in Ellesméra._

_What do you want me to do? Lie about my vision?_ Yuna asked back. She didn't want her voice to contain the hostility that it did, and Arya's eyes softened slightly as she nodded.

"What is it?" Eragon asked, recovering from his own coughing. Yuna couldn't meet his eyes.

"We arrive safely in Ellesméra," she lied, for once hating her ability to lie. Eragon sighed tiredly, dropping against the deck.

"Your premonition-thing couldn't have waited until you weren't going to drown getting it?" he asked in mock exasperation. Yuna smiled tightly.

"That's what I have you for, isn't it," she shot back playfully. Eragon rolled onto his back, closing his eyes, a relieved smile on his face. Yuna pushed herself to a seated position, looking up at the dwarves.

"Are you unwell?" Thorv asked concernedly. Yuna shook her head reassuringly.

"I'm fine; I just hadn't anticipated it," she said, her voice drifting off thoughtfully. At the dwarf's dubious look, she smiled. "Really, I'm alright."

Even though he was hardly reassured, Thorv backed off, as did the other dwarves.

By the time they stopped for the night, Yuna was more than exhausted. The premonition had left her more exhausted than she had been willing to admit and she gratefully went to the tent the dwarves had erected for her use. Arget settled beside the tent, watching over her as she deposited what energy she could into the crystal now in Arian's pommel before submitting herself to a dreamless sleep.


	10. The Guarding Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of what I've already written so far. I will try to update in the near future, but I'm currently balancing a lot of weight with school and my family. Until next time, enjoy the chapter!

The following morning left the dwarves in a good mood, lifting the spirits of the rest of the group in turn. One of the dwarves began to chant in his low bass and the others soon joined in, slipping into Dwarvish as they started new verses. As the dwarves chanted and sang, the valley around them widened and they approached the bright gap between the mountains in the distance. By midday they had reached the mouth of the valley, leaving them to gaze out onto a sunny plains that stretched into the horizon.

While the dwarves, Orik included, seemed unsettled by the vastness of the plains, Yuna was glad to see the openness of the sky once more. She dove into the cool waters of the Az Ragni, which were now noticeably warmer, and swam onto Arget's back.

 _Hold tight,_ he warned before launching himself up and out of the water with a force that threatened to throw Yuna. She threw her arms around his scaled neck, determined to stay on his back as he took to the air, his wing beats leveling as they gained altitude. Yuna felt the air begin to grow thin but was distracted by the view.

They were completely surrounded by the plains. In the west loomed the vast Hadarac Desert, to the north and the east were the endless prairie, and to the south lay the Beors. They were alone on the plains as far as Yuna's eyes could see.

A mischievous tint to Arget's thoughts were the only warning she had before he corkscrewed back towards the earth, banking wide as they approached to slow down. Yuna cried out in surprise and then exhilaration as the adrenaline caught up with her system, making her grin as the wind whipped her hair around her head.

 _Arget!_ she laughed. _Give me some warning next time; I nearly fell off!_

 _Then I would have caught you,_ he said simply, coasting on a thermal. The stream of warm air carried Arget and Yuna closer to the rafts that bore their companions. Arget abandoned the current, diving down towards the river. Yuna's eyes widened slightly as she understood what he planned and she immediately tightened her arms around his neck, her legs hugging his shoulders. She took a deep breath, slamming her eyes shut, and laying flat against Arget's neck as he collided with the river, submerging both rider and dragon in its depths.

Arget pulled out of the water just as quickly, forcing Yuna to gasp, trying to recover from the force of the water. A dull ache bloomed behind her eyes as she forced her breathing to become steady.

 _Never- again,_ she gasped. She could feel Arget's lips curl back in a toothy grin and she lightly smacked her hand against his scales. Arget sent her a series of images and emotions she translated into a playful pout and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

They flew for the majority of the day, soon joined by Eragon and Saphira. Unfortunately for the two riders, Arget and Saphira decided to have a rematch on their previous challenge to see who was the better flier. Saphira neatly claimed victory over the previous winner, but only after nearly throwing Eragon from her back.

When the group stopped for the night, the dwarves sent to guard Eragon and Yuna set up the tents once more, now in a shadowed alcove.

"I was thinking of sparring tonight," Eragon said, surprising Yuna. She couldn't hide the worried frown that appeared as she considered sparring.

"Are you sure?" she asked carefully. Eragon hesitated ever so slightly before nodding surely.

"I've got to get in practice," he said decidedly. Yuna tried to keep her expression smooth as she gathered her own sword. Guarding it with practiced ease, Yuna turned to face Eragon.

"You set the pace." In reply, Eragon only nodded and, with painfully slow and controlled movements, the two began to move.

The two riders flowed into various forms, reacting and countering as they began to move faster and faster. The spar grew more intense as a familiar competition was rekindled, both Eragon and Yuna wishing to prove themselves the better fighter. Their movements grew more complex and seemingly random as each tried to sidestepped around the other's defenses.

Yuna raised her sword to block a looping blow from Eragon that could have beheaded her. Inhaling sharply as her arms shook from the effort, she chided herself for forgetting that Eragon was the stronger in terms of brute strength. Eragon, seeing her retreat ever so slightly and hearing her intake of breath, pressed forward. He twisted Zar'roc in hand, aiming a strike at Yuna's less guarded hip but before the sword could get close, a jagged line of pain streaked across his back. With a low gasp, Eragon staggered and fell. Yuna, who had been recovering from the block and began a counter strike, could only stop her sword from smacking into Eragon as he crumpled to the ground.

"Eragon!" she breathed, throwing her sword down and kneeling at his side. The male rider's eyes were open and watering as a strangled cry worked its way free from him. Hardly a moment passed before Arya was on Eragon's other side, her face contorted ever so slightly into a frown.

"Let's move him into the tent," the elf murmured.

"Arya... How can he train? If it hurts him so much just to spar..." Yuna's voice drifted off but her point was made. Arya stayed silent, answering Yuna's fears.

When Eragon was settled in the tent, Yuna paced outside. Picking up Arian once more, Yuna returned to her practice with a new fervor. Spinning and twirling, striking at invisible enemies, Yuna pushed herself until her muscles cried for relief. Only slowing ever so slightly, Yuna forced herslf into the next set of maneuvers.

 _Little one,_ Arget sighed comfortingly. _It is not your fault._

Yuna slashed at one last foe before throwing her blade like a javelin at a unsuspecting tree.

"Yuna," a familiar voice called to her. Panting ever so slightly, the female rider looked up to see Arya waited at the edge of her practicing space. Arya's face was carefully arranged so as to not reveal anything that the elf was feeling. "I thought I knew you better than to wallow in self-doubt."

"Arya... It's not doubt in myself that I'm plagued with now," Yuna said, grimacing lightly. Taking a shaky breath, she went to her sword and, with some effort, freed it from the tree in which it was stuck. "... How will Eragon be able to move past this? If he cannot spar, he won't be able to hold his own in a fight with someone that will actually be looking to kill him. It will be dangerous even to have him close enough to a fight for him to use magic effectively."

"I know," Arya acknowledged softly. "I have no solution... I am neither the wisest nor the strongest of my kind."

"Do you think _he_ will be able to help?" I asked softly. Arya sighed softly.

"We can only hope... If the case is that Eragon cannot fight, though... The path before you shall grow more dangerous."

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes... We shall help you all we can, but, in the end... It shall be up to you if Eragon cannot prepare."

Yuna closed her eyes, taking a steadying breath. It was very different to hear Arya confirm her fears; that is to say, it did nothing to make her more confident with her path. Nodding slowly, Yuna turned away from the elf.

"I'm going to take a walk. I won't go far," she said to the elven woman. Arya nodded, a sharp light in her eyes, and allowed Yuna to step away into the shadows to clear her head.

* * *

Yuna took another breath, focusing only on the warmth she felt buried deeply in the ground. A slow and controlled exhale followed, only for the cycle to repeat.

Calming her mind, the young rider began to relax her tensed muscles, losing herself in the sounds around her- the insects calling and chirping out, the low chattering of a sleeping den of chipmunks, and the low babbling of the river in the distance distracted Yuna away from her own confused and tormented thoughts.

_Breathe in... Breathe out..._

When her meditation finally drew to an end, Yuna returned to the camp to find that Eragon had not yet awoken. Unwilling to answer any questions, Yuna retreated to her tent, trying to claim a few restless hours of sleep while she could.

* * *

 

If Eragon noticed how pointedly Yuna avoided speaking of the episode from the night before, he did not comment on it. He let her have the space she had silently asked for, distracting himself with a puzzle one of the dwarves had brought. Yuna occasionally noted as Eragon grew more and more frustrated over the ringed puzzle but spent the majority of her time looking out over the raft, watching Arget and Saphira swim.

 _Don't ignore him, little one,_ Arget advised quietly. _He does not understand that your anger is not at him._

Yuna acknowledged Arget silently, relocating so that she sat just beside Eragon. The male rider opened his mouth to speak to her but, apparently thinking better of it, glanced back at the puzzle in his hands. Yuna plucked it from his hands, studying the rings for a long moment, getting a feel for how they were joined together. She started to twist the rings as Eragon watched, manipulating them into fewer and closer rings until she was just a step away from completing the puzzle. Instead of laying the rings together to make one band, however, she shook the rings free, undoing all of her work.

"You almost had it," Eragon said with a frown as she dropped it back into his hands. She smiled wryly.

"My old master was a fan of puzzles but he told me that, once you complete the challenge, the game ends... He'd leave puzzles unfinished just so he could go back, start from scratch, and embrace the distraction for a little longer, play the game just a bit more. It was the one thing he felt acceptable to leave unfinished."

"I never asked... What was your master's name? In your homeland," Eragon asked, turning the rings over with a new understanding in his eyes.

"Frostpine."

"Frostpine? That's an unusual name for a smithmage, don't you think?"

"It's no stranger to me than Garrow is to you." Yuna shrugged. Her eyes wandered down the curve of the river, where mountains still rose and fell. Yuna knew it would not take long, probably just days with the current as swift as it was, until they saw no more mountains and only plains. Eragon's eyes followed hers until her voice broke the soft white noise of the river's current. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Eragon was startled by the apology after the pause. Yuna only smiled wryly for a brief moment before it disappeared into a frown.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, her voice so low Eragon had to strain to hear it. "I'm not mad at you... I'm just frustrated."

Eragon didn't seem to have anything to say to that, as he was just as frustrated as she. What comfort could he offer her if he had nothing to make himself less miserable?

The silence reigned, stiff and uncomfortable but slowly relaxing as the steady companionship the two had shared since their meeting took over. Sighing softly and forcing her thoughts to calm, Yuna kept her silence as Moldûn the Proud rose on the horizon.

* * *

Hedarth was reached in a few short days and the goodbyes to the groups' dwarven companions were quickly said. Arya, Eragon, Yuna, and Orik restocked in the trading outpost but didn't tarry long. Without being restricted to the ground by the guards' presence, the group was able to take the skies. With each passing league, however, Yuna could feel Arya grow more tense as she neared her homeland.

Du Weldenvarden appeared on the horizon by midday on the second day after leaving Hedarth. It was only then, when they stopped briefly for a meal, that Arya revealed to her companions what was bothering her, drawing the two riders away from Orik in order to speak privately.

"There are things you must know before we reach Ceris and Ellesméra so that you do not shame yourselves and me through your ignorance. We were able to discuss some of these points during the journey to the Varden, but I must ensure that you have not forgotten those lessons... You both have spent your lives with men, and most recently dwarves. You can see how men and dwarves have coexisted because you share many of the same beliefs and passions. Elves are different, as I have explained before."

With the looming need to be politically correct, Arya drove the two riders back into lessons. She drilled them on greetings, terms of address, and names of various figures in the court. Yuna and Eragon listened patiently and, when Arya was at last content, were much relieved to return to their companions' sides.

With their break over, the group of six rode and flew through the line of trees into the forest of Du Weldenvarden, entering the domain of the elves.


End file.
